


Walking on the edge

by GasMaskedWriter



Series: Walking on the edge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Author likes all comments, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, F/M, Feminization, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Harems, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter In Love, Harry Potter in Lingerie, Harry Potter in Panties, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry in Panties, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, and shows that people like my shitty writing, belly bulge, how do commas work, seriously comment it gives me ideas for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasMaskedWriter/pseuds/GasMaskedWriter
Summary: Harry Potter was always a popular subject in the wizarding world. He was one of the most if not the most famous wizard in history due to the fact that he had defeated the dark lord Voldemort *shudder* as a baby.And due to his famous status many men, women, boys, and girls wanted to be with the famous child. Not only because he was so famous but also due to the fact that any children he sired would likely have immense magical power.And although many attempts at finding the boy none had worked.And so all the little wizards and witches (along with their parents) would have to wait until the boy attended Hogwarts to rap- I mean court him.





	1. Chapter 1

Warmth completely surrounded Harry as he slowly awoke. Opening the bleary emeralds he called eyes he glared in annoyance at the ray of sunlight that had managed to pierce the thick curtains and was on his face.

From his pale throat escaped a loud yawn as he shifted. Taking note of the arms wrapped around him when he was finally fully aware of the world.

His plump lips pulled back into a small smile as realized that his caretaker had joined him during the night.

Moving his head backwards he rested his head onto her breasts as he looked at her. She currently had pink hair in a pixie cut. Though Harry knew she could change this at anytime.

The boy tried to turn in a attempt to fully face her. Only for her strong arms to wrap around him tighter. Pulling him into her soft breasts that were barely covered by the thin tank top she wore.

Harry felt a dark blush cover his porcelain pale cheeks as something began to dig into the cleft of his butt.

In her pulling him closer to her chest his caretaker had brought a new extremely familiar appendage closer to him. Said appendage was grinding against the panties she wore and the tight white underwear of the boy.

Staining both with the precum that was escaping from the hidden head of her cock.

Harry could tell the woman was still asleep seeing she hadn't started plowing him into their shared mattress.

The boy after several minutes had gotten tired of her humping and began slowly struggling out of her grip.

And after another several minutes he had finally managed to escape her strong arms.

Giving the woman a warm smile he left their shared room and stepped into their flat proper.

The flat was simple having one bedroom, one bathroom, and a connected living room and kitchen that were directly connected to the flat's front door.

Stepping into the kitchen the boy opened the fridge and grabbed what he needed to cook breakfast for himself and his caretaker.  
  
  


A delicious smell filled Nymphadora's nose as she slowly woke up. Sitting she yawned and looked down at the raging hard on that rose from her crotch.

Her panties stretched tight by it.

She soon decided to shrink it from her usual 13 incher to a 6 inch to keep from ruining another pair of panties.

After deciding to shrink her chest from DD to a casual B she left the room she shared with her ward.

The boy had been passed into her care after his former caretakers had been deemed unfit due to them keeping the child in a cupboard. And she was the closest living family he had.

She quietly walked into kitchen. Smirking when she caught sight of her ward bent over at the counter putting their food onto two plates. Making his plump ass stick out more than usual.

She stuck her thumbs into her waist band pulling them down and freeing her cock and heavy balls to the world. Quickly throwing them onto the couch her tank top soon joining them.

As she silently walked to the boy her cock grew from 6 inches to 15.

Wrapping her hand around it (her fingers not even touching) she stroked it making her thick red tip weep precum.

Once she got behind the unaware boy she rubbed her finger over the tip. Spreading the natural lubricant over her second head.

Reaching up she quickly pulled his underwear down. Before grabbing his right hip pulling him towards her and thrusting for his pink hole at the same time.  
  
  


Harry had just finished making breakfast and was piling the food onto his and his caretaker's plates.

When his underwear had been ripped down and a cool hand grabbing his right hip. Pulling him backwards and forcing something thick and hot into his sphincter. It kept moving forcing whatever it was slowly into him. Only stopping when a wet pop sounded and the thickness lessened ever so slightly.

The boy gasped out in a mixture of surprise and sharp pain at the sudden intrusion.

His hole clenched around the foreign object as the hand that had been holding onto his hip moved to his butt. Groping it as a lust filled voice began speaking.

"You forgot to wake me up today."

His caretaker spoke as she kneaded the soft pale flesh of his ass.

"I-I w-was j-just a-about t-to N-Nym."

Harry spoke each word stuttered as jolts of pain and pleasure were sent through him as the woman rolled her hips. Making the head of her cock pull at his sphincter. He looked into her dark eyes. Silently pleading for her to stop.

"You know you're supposed to wake me up the second you do."

She said in a disappointed tone as she placed her other hand on the boy's shoulder. Leaning forward as she did pressing her soft chest into back and whispering into his ear.

"I suppose I'll just have to get rid of this another way, right?"

After she finished speaking she leaned back and began thrusting her hips. Forcing the thick veiny log she called a cock further into the boy's rectum.

She pulled him backward each time she thrusted forcing her cock deeper and deeper. The boy below her letting out a girlish whimper as the massive babymaker spread his tight ring wide.

Inch after aching steel hard inch slipped past his tight ring. She rocked her hips making her cock move as slow as she could so she could savor the delicious feeling of his tight flesh.

He was stretched to his breaking point. The boy could almost feel his insides molding to the massive shape inside of him.

Nymphadora let out an animalistic groan as she finally hilted herself in the boy his plump ass pressing up against her muscled stomach. Burying her shaft in the velvety embrace of his burning hot guts as a cock shaped bulge appearing in the soft skin of his belly. She spanked his pale cheek leaving a red hand mark and groaned once more as the boy beneath her jerked at the sudden pain.

Harry could almost feel his innards adopting the shape of her spermcannon as they were flooded with her precum.

The woman rolled her hips. Smirking when Harry let out a whorish moan at the sensation of her fat log squishing his prostate.

"Still so incredibly tight!"

The woman gasped out. Lust dripping from every word.

She laid her other hand on his left hip.

"Better get ready my pretty little cocksheath because I'm about giving you a reaming you won't forget!"

She spanked him once more and began moving. Slamming her hips into his ass with a loud smack that was soon followed by her hand slamming down on his right cheek.

A wet slurping sound filled the flat as her cock rearranged his innards and filled them with the woman's natural lubricant. Making each thrust easier than the last.

Until the interval between thrusts was less than a second.

With each thrust his right cheek grew more and more red and was practically glowing by now.

Harry groaned as with each thrust the woman squished his prostate to mush filling him with pleasure.

Eventually the pleasure caused by the fat spear was to much and pushed Harry over the edge.

His anus clenching around her as his small cock exploded filling the front of his underwear with his young virile cum.

"Has my little cocksheath cum?"

Nymphadora questioned as she tried to punch a hole through his intestines.

Harry's only response was a grunt as she slapped his ass once more. Before she started thrusting faster.

With each thrust her grip on his hip grew tighter and tighter. Until the grip was almost bruising.

She dug her nails into his soft flesh as each thrust pulled her less and less out of him.

"I. Think. It's. My. Turn. Now!"

Each word was punctuated by her hips slamming into his ass.

Before she hilted herself one more time moaning loudly Harry through his delirium could just barely feel a bulge traveling through the fat prick. The bulge meeting her second head and a thick, warm liquid was pumped from her fat babymaker. Rope after rope of her thick chunky cream slammed into his intestinal lining as Nymphadora continued to hump his butt trying to force the hot cream even deeper in a primal attempt to breed him. His stomach began to bloat as her considerable batch of babybatter filled him in a misguided attempt to get the boy pregnant. Her cock plunging his formerly virgin hole keeping him watertight as he turned into Nymphadora's personal cumdump. The discomfort of his skin being forcibly stretched making the boy whimper and groan. Shuddering as the flow finally began to taper off turning into a small trickle. Exhausted he rested his head on the closest surface.

The larger woman rested her sweat soaked form on the boy's shuddering back. Pressing her soft tits to his back as she reached past his head that rested against the counter grabbing her breakfast.

Leaning back up she rested the plate on his back as she ate with one hand and caressed his swollen stomach with the other.

"You almost look like you're pregnant." She finally said after finishing her breakfast and now caressing his stomach with both of her hands.

Harry only nodded too exhausted from her rigorous fucking to do much more.

Nymphadora smirked and stabbed into some of the boy's food with her fork. Stuffing the food into his gaping mouth and forcing him to chew.

"Maybe." She said still stroking his swollen gut. "When you turn 13 we can start you on the pregnancy potion."

Harry after swallowing the bite of food still in his mouth spoke.

"I'd... like that Nym."

Nymphadora laid onto his back. Laying her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"It's to bad we can't start already though... the thought of you swollen with my babies, growing tits to feed them, just to be swollen with them all over again once the last was born." She bit into his neck drawing blood making Harry cry out in shock as he felt her cock began to stiffen once more inside his cum stuffed guts. "Makes me ready for round 2."

The woman pulled him from the counter. Holding him to her chest she walked to their room and climbed onto their bed. Twisting him around on her cock and forcing his legs up so that they rested on her shoulders.

Harry felt the woman's cock change within him. It's soft flesh growing hard and leathery and somehow growing even thicker as bumps and ridges grew along the length. Scraping against his insides as she held the boy's stretched gut.

"Nym... tell me how many children we're going to have?" He breathed as he looked into her dark lust filled eyes.

Licking her lips the woman spoke. Her words shaking from the lust that had been heaped upon them.

"I'm going to keep breeding you until they completely run out of pregnancy potions." She said as she began moving. Their new position and her thick syrupy jizz that served as lube allowing her to go even deeper than before.

The woman leaned down pushing his cum filled belly against her abs as wet slapping sounds filled their room. She grabbed the boy by his dark hair forcing him into a sloppy kiss her tongue exploring his mouth as she pumped her hips slamming them into his fat jiggling ass over and over again.

Rivulets of her cum slipping out of his overstuffed hole from the sheer pressure of her fucking.

Harry whimpered into her mouth as his cocklet fought against his stiff underwear. Nymphadora without looking reached for her wand and vanished the cum drenched clothing. Allowing his cum stained cocklet to be pressed in between her muscled stomach and his breeding slime filled gut.

The boy beneath Nymphadora groaned out as a orgasm slammed into him. Spurt after spurt of his jizz painted the woman's abs and his belly white.

Nymphadora obviously noticed the clenching of his anus but didn't slow down. If anything she sped up slamming her cock into him at a speed that would make a piston jealous.

Until she slammed into him a final time. A slimy wave of her syrupy cream exploding into him making the boy moan as it joined it's sibling in the warm sleeve that their former home had made for them. Harry willingly took all of it like a bitch in heat as he moaned like a whore for all to hear as his prostate spasmed around her. Drool escaping his gaping mouth as he heavily panted.

Nymphadora grunted as his sphincter tried to milk every drop of her breeding juice from her sack to fill the boy's eager cum repository.

As a final act before the pleasure got to her she again her cock growing a thick knot at it's base that stretched the boy's insides even further before his anus locked around the thinner part just behind it.

The woman fondly rubbed his overstuffed gut that was now even larger than it had been in the kitchen. Making the boy look like he was a woman in her third trimester.

She rolled them onto their sides bringing the boy close in their bed. Rubbing his gut as she mumbled to the boy. Her words shaky with exhaustion.

"I'm going to miss this when you're at Hogwarts my pretty little cocksheath."

Harry's dazed eyes looked into her still alert pair as she rubbed his belly like it was filled with her child.

"Me too."

He answered each word almost nothing more than a pant as he leaned forward. Resting his flushed face on her soft tits.

Nymphadora smiled and rested her head on top of the silky soft mass of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be an ongoing series of chapters that follow the story of the books. Harry is going to have a harem filled with futas who will eventually get the boy pregnant. Btw the way Tonks says "when you're 13" because that is the minimum age that a pregnancy potion can be used without causing possible damage to the future mother or in Harry's case bitch begging to be bred.
> 
> If you could please suggest some possible ships that could be added into this. Also how was the lemon portion of the chapter? I don't have much experience writing them so I'm not sure I did it as well as I would have liked to.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say this before you read the chapter. Not every chapter is going to have a lemon.

The next day Harry made sure to wake up Nymphadora properly to avoid being double stuffed on his first day at Hogwarts.

Nymphadora was slow to wake. Apparently Harry wasn't the only one exhausted from the previous day's activities. But nevertheless the woman would have to wake if he was to get to the Hogwarts express in time.

The boy still overstuffed from yesterday used his meager strength to roll Nymphadora onto her back. And after moving to a sitting position (which was easy when her still sheathed cock wanted to stand up straight) in her lap pressed his legs against her powerful, toned thighs and while holding onto her hips for support tried to stand.

Making the knot she had created pull at his anus. Refusing to allow the woman's attempt to turn him into her breeding bitch to escape. Gritting his teeth and pushing with what little strength he had he fought with the thick knot. He groaned out against his will as his anus slowly stretched around the massive ball of flesh that was within him. Small rivulets of her thick cream forced themselves out of the boy's reddened hole.

The sound of a loud wet pop filled Harry's ears as he finally forced the thick flesh of her knot out.

More of the sleeping woman's cream escaped from his hole as he continued to stand. Slowly pulling the rod of flesh from it's sheath it's ridges and bumps pulling at his sphincter making the boy groan as they made jolts of pleasure erupt from his prostate.

Harry was almost certain that those ridges and bumps would be forever imprinted in his hole as he finally stood up. The woman's thick baby gravy covered cock standing straight up as the fuckjuice that it had pumped into him poured out of his heavily bred hole. Splashing down onto their sheets staining them white.

Harry belly began to shrink as the woman's spunk formed a puddle in between the her legs. The boy looked sadly at the waste of her jissom.

Getting down on his knees in the puddle as his belly rapidly shrunk brought his lips to the cum covered tip of her cock. Kissing it and smearing his plump lips white.

Licking his lips he marveled at how sweet it was even after spending all night inside him. It still tasting like honey yet sadly wasn't nearly was warm or thick and syrupy as the fresh stuff.

Nevertheless Harry let his tongue loll out and licked along her length. Taking special care not to waste a single drop of her precious breeding juice.

Running his tongue along the bumps and ridges that had dug into him with extra care. Nymphadora squirmed and moaned in her sleep as Harry went lower licking the knot that had kept him watertight.

His pink tongue now stained white licked her sack still as heavy and swollen with seed as ever as he lay in the puddle he had made. He cupped the heavy balls in his small hands as he kissed them smearing their perfect flesh with white lip marks. Opening wide he engulfed the sack in the warm wet cave of his mouth.

His cheeks bulging out like a chipmunk as the woman's sack rested in the cock and ball warmer he called a mouth.

The boy could feel her thick slime churning within them begging to be freed, begging to fill him, begging to be used to breed the bitch in heat that held their fleshy prison in his mouth.

Harry reached up grabbing the thick spermcannon in both of his small hands jerking it as he sucked and licked the woman's sack. Intent on drawing out that delicious liquid to stuff his guts and for his Nym to turn him into nothing more than her cumdump. Just a toy that should be grateful for every little drop of her precious babybatter that he got.

When a cool hand was laid on his head.

Looking up past the towering behemoth of a cock Nymphadora smirked down at him.

"As much as I would love to stuff your guts right now we need to eat and get ready to go to the station."

She said shrinking her balls and pulling them from his mouth. A string of drool still connecting them. Her cock shrunk as well losing it's delicious bumps and ridges as well as it's massive length and thickness. Until the once behemoth was only 5 inches instead of a towering 15.

Nymphadora looked down at the puddle between her legs and looked at his belly pointedly. Sighing as she stood and stretched.

A loud crack called be heard as she used her metamorphamagus abilities to increase her flexibility to the point where she could rest her head on the large fleshy globes of her ass. So that she could fully crack her back.

"C'mon we better get a move on if we don't want to be late."

She said walking towards the kitchen after making her back straight again.

Harry quickly following. His eyes locking onto her jiggling ass as her hips swayed with each step.  
  
  


Later after they had finished a quick breakfast and gotten dressed were rushing downstairs to Nymphadora's car.

"I don't see why we can't apparate like usual."

Harry said over the clacking of his shiny black shoes. Specifically made with higher than usual heels to slowly train him to get used to wearing heels while looking like regular formal shoes. Formal shoes surprisingly enough being something the boy likes to often wear. Well... whenever he's allowed clothes that is.

"Because going to the station in style is a lot more fun than having to deal with that nausea."

Nymphadora said walking just behind the boy to admire the way the tight black jeans he wore hugged his ass and thighs making them ever more desirable than usual.

She pulled the newsboy cap she wore down to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun glinting off of the windshield of her black 1972 Monte Carlo specially imported from the states. Sometimes being a part of the Black family had it's perks.

Sticking her hands into the pocket of her skinny jeans to grab the keys the woman looked at Harry.

"Besides it's not like I'm driving."  


After they both had climbed into the car Nymphadora started it. The roar of it's powerful engine filling the street as Nymphadora sat back in the comfy leather upholstery after flipping on a switch that was hidden just under the steering wheel.

The car began moving on it's own driving them directly to the location of the station.

Harry had difficulty putting on his seat belt as something restricted the movement of his torso.

"Do I have to wear this thing?"

He asked pointing at a unseen object beneath the nondescript black shirt he wore.

Nymphadora nodded.

"Yep. It'll help your little tits grow big and full of healthy milk for our babies."

The boy blushed looking down at his stomach that mere hours before had looked as if it had been filled with the young of the woman who sat beside him. He placed a hand on the soft flesh of his gut. Rubbing it as he remembered the feeling of being filled with that massive fuckstick. How right it felt to be bred like a desperate bitch in heat and to be filled to the breaking point with the nectar that filled the heavy sack of the woman beside him.

"Hey."

Nymphadora snapped her fingers in front of the boy's eyes.

"Huh wha?"

The woman chuckled as he looked around surprised.

She stuck her hands under his armpits pulling him onto her lap. Letting the boy straddle her when they both knew she was the one in charge.

Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it up and letting it sit on her breasts. That were once again DD.

She grabbed the left cup of her bra pulling it down to reveal her large nipple.

"This is what our babies have to look forward to once they're born."

Nymphadora said as she grabbed the boy's long black locks and brought his face in front of her large tit. His lips locked onto the nipple. Licking and sucking at it as her delectable milk flowed from her large tit. The milk tasting almost as good as the chunky fluid that churned in the woman's nethers. He gulped down mouthful after mouthful of the sweet liquid like his life depended on it. He was so focused on the tit that he almost didn't hear the woman it was connected to speaking.

"I can see it now our babies. Two at a time getting their fill on your little tits while I make them another little sibling."

Harry could hear a loud constricting sound as the woman's cock swelled up beneath him. Begging to be buried in it's sheath.

The boy was about to unbutton her jeans when Nymphadora stopped him. Pulling his still suckling mouth from her tit.

"I wish we had the time my pretty little cocksheath. But we've arrived."

She said her words filled with disappointment as she fixed her bra and let her shirt fall.

Harry climbed back into his seat looking out the window at the station. He was about to open the door when Nymphadora spoke.

"Harry I think you should make your hair longer."

She said and a instant later the hair that had been shoulder length grew to the middle of his back. A lock of hair falling in front of his right eye completely hiding it from view.

"Perfect."

Nymphadora said giving him a thumbs up before reaching forward. Sticking her fingers under his shirt as she fiddled with the bra she had made him wear. Tightening it as she spoke.

"Remember only take this off when you sleep. The house elves will clean it and return it in the morning for you to wear."

Harry quietly nodded. While the shiny black bra Nym had made him wear was uncomfortably tight it made his chest and nipples feel incredible whenever his shirt simply brushed it and as Nym constantly reminded him it was for the benefit of there future children. Having several charms made into the bra to encourage breast growth, sensitivity, and lactation.

"Oh and by the way open the glove box there's a little... gift in it for you."

Reaching up the boy pulled the handle of the compartment to reveal a box covered in white wrapping paper.

Brilliant emerald eyes widened in surprise as Harry looked at the box.

"What is it?"

He asked looking at her.

Nymphadora smirked as she spoke.

"A bit of a going away present for you to use while you're at Hogwarts."

She said encouraging him to tear open the box.

Quickly his nails dug into the paper tearing it away to reveal the closed top of a box. Sticking his fingers into the flaps he pulled them open and finally saw what he present was.

"This... this is too much."

He said in surprise looking into the box.

"Well I don't want you to feel lonely at Hogwarts. Besides I don't want your hole to get too tight before Christmas break."

She said sending a shiver down his spine.

"Nym am I allowed to-"

"You can have a 3 partners at the most while you're at Hogwarts. They’re temporary and mean nothing unless I say different"

She said giving him a stern look.

"I've owled ahead and I've already granted my permission to the female teachers to help relieve you of any "stress" you have... or to punish you for being bad."

The woman reached into the box pulling out a large purple dildo that had similar bumps as the ones the woman had grown the previous day. She used it to poke Harry's lips.

"And the teachers don't count as partners. Mostly anyway if you keep coming back like a puppy to it's litter. They will be."

Nymphadora dropped the dildo into the box where several of it's brethren rested with a loud thunk.

"Now come on! I don't want you to miss the train!"  
  


They both got out of the car. Nymphadora grabbing Harry's trunk and putting the box of sex toys into it.

Together they reached the train. With only a bit of wobbling.

After shoving the heavy trunk onto the train Nymphadora embraced Harry.

Smothering him with her flesh pillows and groping his ass as she whispered into his ear.

"Don't forget that you're my breeding bitch and if you want another cock to help fill you up with babies forever then ask me."

Her grip on his ass growing tighter as she spoke.

"I know Nym... I'm your cocksleeve and cumdump and no one you don't want will ever have a claim to me."

Harry said his voice muffled by her heavenly tits.

Muggles and their muggleborn children looked disgusted at the display of a adult groping a child. But the wizards and witches looked on with mild approval.

After all it's rare to get a breeding bitch especially one as attractive as Harry so young.

The train's whistle went off signaling to all still not on it to get on soon.

After giving him a quick spank Nymphadora let go and Harry started to get on the train.

The massive red express began to move and Harry made to go into the nearest carriage as quickly as he could.

Over the loud train he could just barely hear Nym reminding him about the female teachers.  
  


Entering the carriage he noticed that it was thankfully empty.

Shoving his trunk into a alcove above his head he sat down on one of the seats and leaned against the wall of the carriage. Intent on getting some sleep and worrying about not have Nym in close proximity.

It would definitely feel weird sleeping with her cock pressed against him. That was something he had felt against him for almost his entire life.

He could just barely remember the first time he had tasted the nectar that churned in that woman's sack. The boy was about 7 and h-

His reminiscing had been cut short as the door of the carriage slammed open. A bushy haired girl walking in and looking at him with some apprehension.

"Can I... sit in here?"

She asked hopefully.

Harry shrugged before speaking.

"It's no skin off my teeth if you do or don't."

She sighed in happiness and sat in the opposite seat from him propping her head up with her hands as she looked at him dejectedly.

"Every other carriage was either full or threw me out because they thought I was something called a mudblood. This is the only one that still has free space."

Harry looked at her and sat up.

"Don't let them call you that."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Why ever not?"

She asked making Harry sigh.

"It's a slur for muggleborns like you."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you for telling me this! If I had known."

The girl growled in annoyance before sighing.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

Sitting up straight she extended her hand and gave him a smile.

"Hermione Granger."

She said as Harry took her outstretched hand.

"Harry Tonks Potter."

He replied making her eyes widen comically. Before she began muttering about how famous he was and how incredible it would be that they would be in the same year. Harry didn't understand most of it as she rambled on. But did understand the question she finally asked of him.

"I thought your middle name was James not Tonks. Are the books wrong?"

She questioned her face aghast at the mere idea.

Harry shook his head.

"No my middle name is James. Tonks is the name of the one who claimed me."

The girl quirked a brow.

"Claimed? Like a slave?"

She asked her face fearful of the answer.

Harry once again shook his head making her sigh in relief.

"Claiming someone is a witch telling other witches that the person in question is their's. I'm surprised you weren't told about this it's a part of basic magical sex ed."

The girl looked mystified at his answer.

"Why can't wizards claim someone?"

Harry chuckled at her question.

"No one really knows. But it has something to do with that thing in between your legs being built differently than mine."

He said pointing to the small bulge present in the girl's jeans. Which she quickly covered with a book as a scarlet blush covered her cheeks.

"Witches have different penises than Wizards. Whatever magic that makes them allows the women of the wizarding world to claim a breeding hole."

Harry stood turning around and pulled down the waist of his jeans and pulled up his shirt.

Revealing cursive writing emblazoned upon the pale skin that was just above that curve of his ass.

_Property and breeding hole of Nymphadora Tonks._

Once he was sure the girl had seen it Harry let his shirt drop sitting back down on the seat.

Her blush had heavily darkened and the bulge in her pants had grown worse. A small wet patch growing where her second head likely was.

"That enough information for you?"

He asked leaning against the wall of the carriage again.

Hermione nodded her bushy hair bobbing as she did.

"Good because I'm sleeping until we get to Hogwarts."

Harry said reaching up and moving a lock of hair to hide his left eye from sight. Quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the claim thing it works along the lines that witch cum has a form of magic that binds a wizard to them if that witch is the wizard's first. Multiple witches can have a claim to a wizard as long as the witch that first claimed him allows it. Wizards can have sex with any witch but the other witches that do have to either be given permission by the first or if the first allows other witches to bang the wizard. Witch jizz (why are there so many fucking names for cum?) has addictive properties (which is what Tonks meant by Harry the female teachers helping Harry relieve "stress") and claimed wizards have a choice to either get donations from "considerate" witches to prevent withdrawal while at Hogwarts or their claimer can allow other witches to go to town on them.
> 
> Plus other witches can attempt to steal the claim upon a wizard. Which will lead to a claim duel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally fucking done! Sorry it took so long I was busy with a mixture of things school, life, playing the shit outta Rdr2.
> 
> But anyway it's done now read it!

Harry was woken abruptly by a pair of hands shaking him.

Opening one bleary emerald he glared at the owner of the appendages. Which in this case was the bushy haired girl Hermione.

"Whaaaaat?"

He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"We're getting close to Hogwarts I thought I'd wake you so you could change."

She answered seeming a lot more relaxed than before.

"Oh. Thanks."

She nodded primly before moving out of his way. Harry got out of his seat and pulled his trunk down. Quickly riffling through his trunk and grabbing a robe before ducking away to the bathroom to change.

Kicking off his shoes before pulling off his clothes revealing his pale unblemished flesh. The only covering of his snow white skin was a black pair of knickers that hugged his butt and only covered half of his pale cheeks as well as a shiny black bra that tightly hugged his chest. The bra slowly sent pulses of magic into his chest slowly altering the physiology of his chest and slowly oh so slowly giving him breasts.

Harry ran a hand over the tight black fabric of his knickers. Nymphadora had been the one to chose them in fact the same was true for the majority of the boy's clothes. The knickers he wore at the moment were so tightly stretched over his pale butt that they were almost see through. But the tightness of his knickers didn't only further show off his rather pronounced butt they also hugged his small cock making it look (according to Nymphadora anyway) absolutely adorable.

Harry shook his head and removed his hand from his butt. He bent down grabbing his discarded clothes and threw them onto toilet grabbing his robes before pulling the long black garment on. His shiny black bra restricting his movement with it's tightness that was (not to Harry's knowledge of course) magically enhanced.

His robe that was almost impossibly soft ended at his ankles and unlike the majority of robes that students wore was form fitting. Tightly hugging the boy's small waist and rounded hips. As well as showing off his plump ass and thighs.

After stuffing his dainty feet back into his shoes he stepped out of the bathroom. Just as the train stopped.

He almost grabbed his trunk before he remembered that his claimer had told him that the school's house elves would bring the heavy baggage in. After telling Hermione of this fact (she seemed strangely irate after he explained what a house elf was) they left the train together.

Promptly going to the man who was easily twice the size of a full grown man who was calling out for first years to go the edge of the lake where some boats were gathered.

The two first years sat together on a boat before two more shortly joined them. They were both female and related seeing as they looked practically identical. Both had long black hair though the one on the right wore her's in a plait.

"I'm Padma Patil." The one of the left began. Seeming to be the more serious of the two. As when she began to introduce her sister. "This is Pa-"

She was quickly interrupted by her identical sister.

"I'm Parvati Patil." She butted in making her sister look at her with annoyance. The girl quickly spoke again. Her voice bubbly as she did. "Are you two as excited about being in the same year as Harry Potter as I am?"

She exclaimed her dark eyes sparkling as a small blush appeared on her light brown cheeks.

Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked as if she was about to say something but Harry looked at her and slightly shook his head.

"Yeah." Harry said making his voice ever so slightly higher to make a imitation of a girl's voice. "I hear he's going to be a perfect breeding mare. He probably hasn't seen a real cock in his life."

Padma reluctantly nodded.

"If the rumors that he was raised by muggles are true." She quietly said as she held her hands over her lap. Trying (and failing) to hide her semi-erect cock she was getting at the thought of the boy who sat right in front of her. "I hope me and Parv can claim him. But chances are the older years are going to get at him first."

Harry nodded sticking out a creamy white hand to each of the girls.

"Than may the best witch win." He said the impression he used working surprisingly well.

Both girls grabbed his hands. Padma giving a more serious and formal handshake. While her sister gave a rough, excited shake that Harry could only equate to a muggle jackhammer.

They were so focused on their conversion they hadn't even noticed that they had landed on the other side of the lake.

The same massive man waving them into the massive doors of the school.

Parvati and Padma quickly climbed out of the boat and quickly moved for the doors.

"Hope we're in the same house!" Parvati called back to the two still in the boat.

Harry made to climb out of the boat but Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"Why'd you pretend to be a girl?" She asked confusion etched into her face as she starred at him.

Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to see what they thought of me." The boy said his voice back to normal (though it was only slightly different than his female imitation) resting his hands on his wide hips as he stood. "Specially if they thought they could claim me."

He said making the bushy haired girl quirk a brow at him as she stood up.

"I thought you were already claimed." She said as she stepped out of the boat. Harry quickly following her and the two both walking towards the throng of students.

"I don't know much about it. But according to Nym a person can have multiple claimers." Harry explained as they slowly filed into the entrance hall of the school.

A tall witch that had black hair and wore emerald green robes that had a prominent bulge stood at the front of the students. Her green eyes glared out of her stern features as she looked at each student in turn before she spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman stated after she finished glaring at the students. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take a seat in the great hall you'll be sorted. The sorting is a important ceremony as you will be sorted into your house. Your Hogwarts house will be something like your family here."

At this Harry thought of Nymphadora and wondered if any of the witches of his house would be as impressive as her below the belt and as fun as her in bed.

"You will spend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house's common room."

Harry wasn't really sure what he'd do during that free time. Most of what he did at home was either getting railed by Nymphadora or watching muggle television. Not exactly things he could do at Hogwarts.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has there own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches." When she said Slytherin the woman gained a annoyed look on her stern face. "And while you are here your triumphs will earn house points and rule breaking will cause the loss of points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup."

She looked at them each in turn once more. Seeming to focus on Harry for a second longer than the others.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up before then."

She stated looking at a boy who had his cloak fastened behind his ear and another boy who was beside Harry that had a smudge of dirt on his nose.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously.

"Do you know how we'll be sorted?" She asked her eyes darting to the door.

"I have no idea Nym never told me." Harry said as he tried to straighten his long midnight black hair.

The boy with the smudged nose looked at them as he rubbed the smudge with his cloak. "I heard from one of my brothers that it's a test." He stated as he not so subtly admiring Harry's feminine form. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley"

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl beside Harry stated quickly before looking back at the door. Muttering under her breath as she thought of what the test could be.

"Harry. Harry Tonks." The feminine male said cocking his wide hips as he spoke. Hermione looked away from the door for a second to give the boy a confused look at his choice of surname before she continued to stare at the door.

"Tonks hmm?" A pompous voice asked from behind Harry making the black haired boy turn to look at a pale boy with sleek pale blond hair who vaguely resembled Nymphadora. "Are you my mudblood cousin's claim that my mother is so jealous about then? I can see why you certainly do have the makings of a good breeding mare."

The boy's comments made Harry see red.

"I'm more to Nym than just breeding stock." Harry said as streaks of fiery red grew present in his long hair portraying his rage.

"Oh really then?" The boy mused as he looked at the seething boy with a superior glare. "If you are more than just a toy to my cousin she wouldn't have made the claim maker present on your skin. You must be a excellent sheath if Nymphadora so jealously guards you. Even from her own mother to keep you from being claimed by another." He stated making the young witches who were all eager for a delicious feeling hole to stare at Harry. "My mother complains until she's red in the face to both myself and father about how jealous she is that you belong to her mudbloo-" The pompous boy's words faded to nothing even as his mouth continued to move. He eventually seemed to notice his lack of speech and closed his mouth as his eyes darted around for who could have cast the spell that had made him mute.

He got his answer when he noticed that the stern woman from before had silently entered the hall glaring at him with her wand in hand.

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't wish to spend your first week at Hogwarts in detention every night I'd suggest you don't continue." She said waving her wand making the silencing charm (a spell Harry was quite familiar with from the time when Nymphadora had wanted to try having a little fun in public) deactivate as she turned his back to the students. "Form a line and follow me."

Harry shuffled into the forming line behind a girl with blond hair with Hermione behind him.

She continued constantly muttering about the spells she had learnt in the short time before school. As they walked Harry could feel her clothed bulge brush against his clothed butt every once in awhile as they walked. The girl was too distracted by her muttering to notice that her fifth limb was trying to escape it's cloth prison for a new prison of soft warm flesh within Harry.

The woman led them into a massive hall that was filled with four massive tables. Each table was filled with students.

The entire space was lit by thousands of floating candles.

Glittering golden plates and goblets filled the tops of the tables a set of each for every student.

At the top of the hall was a smaller table where the teachers of the school sat.

The woman led them in front of the small table where a four legged stool sat.

And on top of the stool rested a pointed wizard hat. It was patched and frayed and immensely dirty. Harry looked at the hat with a quirked brow.

After a moment the hat twitched and a rip opened up just above it's brim wide like a mouth and it began singing.

Harry looked at the hat as it sung and wondered what he had done in a past life that made him subject to the song. The song thankfully eventually ended and the hall exploded in applause that made Harry look strangely at the gathered students while the hat bowed to each of the tables.

After it bowed the hat once more grew still.

"It's just a hat?" Hermione said from beside Harry with a surprised look on her face. "I was worried that we'd need to use our magic."

Harry just shrugged to her. Though he did reach for and wrap his slim fingers around his wand that was within the pocket of his robes. He ran his thumb along the wand's smooth wood as the woman who had led them into the hall spoke.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool until your are sorted." She stated as she held a long roll of parchment. The woman began speaking the names of the students around slowly going through the alphabet.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the sortings. Just running his thumb over his wand as he thought of what house he'd be sorted into. Though he did applaud for Hermione as she was sorted into Gryffindor.

Eventually though the woman did get to Harry.

"Potter, Tonks, Harry." She said making whispers ripple through the hall as Harry strode forward. His long hair bouncing with his step as his hips unconsciously swayed drawing the eye of witch and wizard alike as he walked to the stool. The boy picked up the hat and sat down on the stool.

The last thing he saw before the hat blocked his sight was the lust and jealousy filled stares from the older witches that filled the hall. All of them hoping that he would be in their house so that they could claim him. Regardless of the consequences doing so would have.

"Hmm." A small voice whispered into his ear. Making Harry jump in surprise before he forced himself to relax. "My, my you're quite loyal to Ms. Tonks, aren't you?"

'I... I love her.'

This statement made the voice chuckle slightly. "Really?" It questioned with both a curious and disbelieving tone. "At your age I'm surprised. But then again you are quite bright."

Harry rested his hands in his lap as the voice continued to speak. The longer he sat on that stool the more he felt hundreds of eyes drilling into his small form.

"Your intelligence easily rivals if not doubles Ms. Tonks. Not only that but you're quite cunning too." The voice seemed to be frustrated at these three choices. "Difficult, difficult you can easily fit into three of the four houses. You're quite a interesting child Mr. Potter."

The voice grew silent for a moment and Harry wondered if it was lost in thought.

"Your only ambition is too give Ms. Tonks greater pleasure through your body, you devote your intellect to finding ways to satisfy her, and both of these traits are connected to your nigh immeasurable loyalty to her." The voice said sounding bemused. "You truly love her, don't you?"

Harry nodded slightly. 'With all my heart sir.'

"Then I hope it works out between you two my boy along with the women that may Ms. Tonks allow." The voice said and stopped as if in thought before speaking again. "Hmm yes I think I see it now the house that would suit you best would have to be HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last word was shouted into the entire hall and as the hat was pulled off of Harry's head he could see the wildly clapping students. And judging by the giddy faces and cheers of joy coming from Hufflepuff they were happy to have him.

Harry hopped off of the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table. The boy could feel the stares of the entire student body drilling into him as he sat down in between a red haired girl and a pink faced blond girl both of which looked at him nervously. The blond girl's already pink face grew a dark red as her eyes darted to the plump pink flower petals that masqueraded as Harry's lips.

"I'm Susan." The red haired girl began giving Harry a smile as she extended a hand to him. "Susan Bones."

Harry smiled and took her hand. "I'm Harry Tonks Potter though you probably already know that." He said as he shook her hand and gave the girl a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Susan."

Susan gave him a similarly bright smile as she subtly moved closer to him and pressed her side to his. "That's Hannah, Hannah Abbott." The girl said nodding to the heavily blushing girl as she snaked her hand down and laid her hand onto Harry's butt. Squeezing it slightly as the school's headmaster (Dumbledore Harry remembered) signaled for food to appear on the plates that were on the table.

"You are aware that I'm claimed, right?" Harry said as he laid a hand on Susan's thigh. While Hannah tried to disappear from embarrassment.

Susan shrugged. "My aunt informed me on how claims work." She said as she squeezed his butt. "You may be claimed but you're going to need a girl or two who can." The girl looked at Hannah who was still trying to disappear as she piled food onto her plate. "Fill your appetite while your claimer isn't here."

Harry looked at her with a his emerald eyes as he squeezed the girl's thigh. "I suppose I do." He said as his other hand found Hannah's thigh. Making the girl squeak in surprise and drop her fork onto the table. "If you both think that you're up to the task."

"I think we do. Isn't that right Hannah?" Susan asked looking at Hannah.

"I, um, y-yeah." Hannah stuttered as her eyes darted to Harry. Who just smiled at her making the girl's blush grow even darker.

"Now." Harry began letting go of the girl's thighs and reaching for a plate filled with lamb chops. "How about we eat something I'm starving."

Susan's only response was pulling Harry against her before grabbing Hannah and pulling her against Harry.  
  
  
  


Harry, Hannah, and Susan climbed out of the table once they finished eating and followed along with the mass of Hufflepuff first years as they were led to their new common room. Susan wrapping an arm around Harry and Hannah's shoulders and pulling them close to her as they walked.

The mass of first years walked down to the depths of the castle and came into a shadowy room filled with stacks of barrels. The 6th year who had been leading them turned to the students.

"You'll want to remember the password well." He said looking down at the shorter students. "If you mess it up you'll be locked out and covered in vinegar." He said before he turned back to the barrels and began tapping them.

The rhythm of the taps sounding out the name 'Helga Hufflepuff' and in under a second the barrels disappeared and were replaced by a large doorway that led into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Now I'm going to say this before you all enter." The 6th year said crossing his arms as he looked at the students. "Hufflepuff is known as the house of camaraderie and that's reflected in our dorm rooms." He said gesturing to the common room. "You can choose who you wish to room with. But fair warning choose someone you'll get along with because you'll be with them for the next 7 years of your lives." And with that the 6th year walked into the common room. The first years quickly following him.

Once all of the first years were within the common room the opening disappeared and was replaced with a stone wall.

"Just pick a room when you've decided who you want to room with." The 6th year said to them before he walked away to the couch and sat down beside a girl who looked a year younger than him.

Harry looked at Susan and Hannah for a moment before he looked at one of the doors that bore a empty plaque.

"C'mon." He said as he shrugged off Susan's arm and began walking to the door. "I would like to get this whole room thing over with."

Susan nodded as she watched Harry walk away. She and Hannah both waited a moment before following the boy so they could get a good view of his swinging hips and jiggling ass.

Harry opened the door and led the others inside before he down onto the bed he claimed as his.

The two girls looked at him as he began pulling off his shoes. Harry not seeming to care that they were staring at them hopped to his feet and began removing his robe. The boy let the garment fall to the floor and could almost hear the fabric of Susan and Hannah's panties tightening and ripping around their now achingly hard cocks.

Harry twirled around before he looked at the two with a inviting smile as he reached back and began removing his bra. Susan scrambled to remove her robe and began tearing blindly at her underwear once she removed the robe. Hannah just stared dumbly at Harry as her face was completely consumed by her blush and her cock stood at attention.

The black haired boy hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his knickers and slowly pulled them down exposing the pale skin of his butt and cocklet to the world. Susan finally managed to escape her robe and was starting to remove her underwear when Harry strode over to her and knelled in front of her. Harry rested his hands on the girl's wide hips as he leaned his head forward and took the waistband of her crimson panties in his teeth before he slowly pulled them down making the girl shiver with want and annoyance at having to wait to fuck his mouth. The boy chuckled slightly as he looked up at her annoyed face and slowed his movement.

Eventually Harry did pull the panties down far enough that Susan's cock could spring out slapping Harry in the face before it settled. Harry looked at the cock with a small smile.

It wasn't nearly as long as any of the many lengths that Nym had used as she fucked him. Susan's cock was only about 6 1/2 inches in length with smooth pale skin with a reddened head that weeped precum as Harry wrapped his slim fingers around it and slowly pumped it. The red haired girl groaned out making Harry smirk up at her before he leaned his head forward and licked along her length. Harry ran his tongue along the ridge of the her second head before he engulfed it in the warm flesh of his mouth.

The black haired boy hummed around her cock as he began bobbing his head. Susan groaned out and thrusted her hips erratically making the head of her cock slam against Harry's throat for a moment. Until he tightened his grip on her hips digging his nails into her flesh and grazed her cock with his teeth making Susan gasp in pain as Harry forced her to stop moving.

'I'd rather you didn't tear off one of my tonsils.' Harry thought as he glared up at Susan while he rested his teeth on the ridge of her second head. Susan for her part gave him a apologetic smile

Satisfied that she had stopped moving Harry forced his head down on her cock until it's head was forced into his throat. His throat bulging slightly as he kept feeding himself the girl's cock. Harry didn't stop until his lips kissed the root of the girl's cock and his nose was buried in a patch of red hair. Susan's slippery precum poured down his throat landing heavily in his stomach as he hummed around her length.

Resting her hands on the boy's head Susan sat down onto one of the three beds that filled the room. She looked up at Hannah who still stood fully dressed and staring at Harry's ass that rose in the air as moved up and down Susan's shaft making it shine in the dim light of their dorm.

"Are you going to join in or what Hannah?" Susan asked before involuntarily groaning as Harry pulled his head back until only the tip of her shaft remained in his mouth. Before he slammed his head forward and forced it back into his throat in a single motion. "He wants it too." Susan said looking pointedly at Harry's ass as he wiggled it invitingly at Hannah.

Hannah bit her lip as she watched Harry wave his ass at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as her cock strained against her panties. The girl could almost hear the waistband of her panties straining as she reached up and began removing her robes. Letting them drop to the floor before she began slowly walking to Harry's bent form. She pulled the panties down and threw them behind her letting her cock flop against her thigh before it stood at attention once she was behind Harry.

The girl hesitantly reached forward and placed her hands onto Harry's ass as her eyes darted up to Susan who gave her a confident smile. Hannah squeezed the firm yet pliant flesh of Harry's pale ass as she gathered her courage. She gripped her cock with one hand and spread Harry's cheeks with the other. Slowly oh so slowly she inched forward and prodded his pink hole with her second head. Hannah moved her hand to Harry's hip and used it as leverage as she slowly pushed her cock into his rectum.

She let out a low groan as the thick mushroomlike head of her cock popped into Harry's innards and a few inches quickly followed. Both of Hannah's hands found Harry's hips as she forced her cock into Harry's impossibly tight backdoor.

Harry groaned involuntarily around Susan's cock as Hannah's cock brushed the sweet spot that his Nym had spent years cultivating. His small cock quickly hardened and dribbled precum as his innards spasmed around Hannah's length making the girl gasp in pleasure. Hannah's hips eventually kissed Harry's ass as the boy was bobbing his head up and down Susan's shaft.

The blond girl started pumping her hips. Her heavy balls slapping in Harry's far smaller set with each erratic thrust. Each thrust spread her slippery precum over his innards making each lust driven thrust easier than the last.

Harry tightly held Susan’s hips as Hannah did her best to punch a hole through his lower intestine. He moved his head at a steady pace slowly giving the red haired girl a proper spit shine.

That is until Susan grasped his dark locks in a painfully tight grip as she stood up. Pushing both Harry and Hannah back. Susan's other hand grabbed the back of Harry's head as she pulled him forward and thrusted at the same time. Her pelvis began slamming into his face in a lust maddened pace turning Harry from a confident and commanding cocksucker to a spluttering and coughing cocksleeve.

Susan bent double as she repeatedly buried her cock in Harry's throat. Barely letting him have any air and practically replacing all the air in his lungs with her slick precum. The only thing that saved Harry from passing out and turning into the girls' lifeless fucktoy was Hannah grabbing his hair like a rider would a horse's mane and pulling him back into her hairless lap. Allowing him to take in a single choked breath of air through his nose before it was buried back in the patch of red hair.

Harry had no idea how long it was that they used him as their personal cocksleeve. The only sounds he could hear were the sloppy sounds of their sex. Susan's cock pulled from his throat with a loud slurping sound before it plunged back into Harry's throat that was quickly followed by the wet slap of Hannah's hips slamming into Harry's pale ass.

Hannah let go of Harry's hair allowing it to spill over his back as she pummeled his ass with her hips. Shoving him farther and farther forward with each furious thrust. Forcing him to go longer and longer without air as the two girls' cocks began leaving his body less and less.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm!" Until both girls let out a similar strangled moan as they buried their cocks in him a final time. Their hips shaking as their cocks twitched and seemed to bulge within him before spurt after spurt of their white cream flooded his innards. One landing heavily in his stomach and another traveling up his intestines. Harry let out a strangled moan against Susan's cock as his own twitched and shook before spurts of his own shot out of it coloring a part of the room's carpet white.

Once all three of their orgasms faded the three collapsed in heap.

"That was incredible." Susan moaned as she petted Harry's head. "We have to do this again." She stated as she pulled her cock from Harry's mouth that was instinctively suckling it.

"Y-Yeah." Hannah stuttered as she pulled out of Harry's wildly clenching asshole. "T-That was amazing. Right Harry?" She asked looking down at the boy.

Harry's only response was a strained gurgle as he tried to fill his lungs with the air that they had been refused.

"Oh." Was Susan's simple response. "Maybe we should have toned it down a bit." She suggested looking at Hannah who readily nodded.

Susan bent down and carefully picked up Harry. Carrying him to the room's bathroom so that she could clean him off before she laid him down on one of the room's beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry's in Hufflepuff and his ass is getting plowed by Susan and Hannah. All in all this chapter took too fucking long and is twice the length of the other ones.
> 
> Anyway thanks to all my wonderful readers (including 45679876 who gave me the idea for Harry being in Hufflepuff)
> 
> Auf wiedersehen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point that not every woman in the Potter series is a futa. Some do in fact have the natural female genitalia.

When Harry woke up he was cradled between two soft, warm bodies. One cock was pressed against his stomach and the other was stuck between his pale cheeks.

Using years of experience from similar situations with Nym he slipped out of the hold of the two girls. The two rolling over onto the backs once he stood up.

Harry stretched letting out a yawn as his back made an audible crack. The boy rubbed his plump ass (looking back at it he noticed it was still slightly red from the sheer force of Hannah's thrusts) before he strutted over to the bed the three had shared. Climbing onto it and spreading Hannah's legs as he leaned down.

He reached forward wrapping his slim fingers around her limp cock. Harry gently pumped Hannah's cock with a small smile on his pale face. Slowly making it stiffen and grow.

It began pointing to the ceiling as Harry pumped it. Reaching up Harry cupped her large balls in his small hand. Massaging them as the cock's swollen head began to dribble precum.

Now that it was in his hand and not making a new home in his ass Harry realized how large Hannah was. It was longer than Susan's at 8 inches with a greater girth. It almost reminded him of what Nym's cock looked like the first time they were together.

Harry's pink tongue slipped out of his mouth wetting his lips before he leaned close to the thick cock. He gave the mushroom head a kiss coating his lips in the fluid before he opened his mouth wide. Quickly engulfing the fat wet tip.

Using Hannah's smooth thighs as leverage Harry pushed his head towards her hairless crotch. The musky taste of Hannah's slippery essence made him smile as her pulsing tip pressed against the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked the smooth flesh of her cock.

A soft moan met Harry's ears as he forced the slick tip into his throat. His emerald eyes looked past Hannah's breasts and to her red face. He gave her a happy look before he looked away from her face focusing his mind entirely on the cock he was sucking.

He hummed around her cock as it delved into the wet cavern of his throat. His throat bulging out as his lips kissed the root of her cock.

Harry waited there for a few moments until his lungs began to scream for air. The annoyed look Hannah gave him for stopping made his cocklet twitch.

He winked at Hannah before he pulled his head back making the blond girl sigh in relief. Harry didn't stop moving until only the bulbous head of Hannah's cock rested on the tip of his tongue.

Teasing it as he smirked up at Hannah. He smirked at her annoyed face before he prepared to swallow her cock once again.

That is until Hannah grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head down with said handful as she sat up. Forcing his head into her lap.

Harry choked and sputtered as Hannah one upped her previous act by standing up and dragging Harry into an upright position. Precum and drool dribbled down his chin as Hannah began fucking his face like he was a lifeless sex doll.

Maybe the comparison to a sex doll was apt given the fact that Harry could barely focus long enough to breath in the brief seconds that her cock wasn't occupying his throat. Let alone trying to do anything else.

The lack of air filled Harry's vision with black spots and what little he could hear over the slurping of Hannah's cock as it pulled from his throat was the girl's own moans and pants.

His mouth worked by itself. Licking and sucking around Hannah's flesh instinctively thanks to years of similar treatment.

Had Harry been focusing on anything other than getting in what little air that he could he would have noticed that Hannah's thrusts were getting harder and faster. The girl's hips slammed into his face at a pace that would make a jackhammer blush.

Until after who knows how long Hannah buried her cock in Harry's throat a final time. A bulge seeming to travel through it's smooth flesh before she delivered Harry's creamy breakfast.

Spurt after spurt of her babybatter poured down his throat as Hannah began humping his face. The thick cream landed heavily in his stomach quickly filling the small space. His belly distending slightly before Hannah finally pulled back.

Her wet cock slapped against her thigh before she sat down on the bed. After she took a moment to catch her breath she looked at Harry who currently taking in as much air as his small lungs could.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah." Harry said ignoring his gurgling stomach that seemed to be begging for more. "Just next time can you try to give me more time to breath."

"Okay." She said as she stood and offered the shorter boy a hand. Which he readily took.

Harry ignored the sloshing of the semen that filled his stomach as he stood.

Hannah helped Harry to sit on the bed before she stretched. Her back making an audible crack before she spoke. "I'm going to go take a shower." She said throwing her thumb over her shoulder as she spoke. "Wanna join me?"

"How about all three of us take a shower together." Susan suggested sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"When'd you wake up!?" Harry exclaimed in surprise making Susan shrug.

"Before you I guess." She said making Hannah and Harry look at her with surprise.

"If you woke up that early why didn't you just wake us up?" Hannah asked as she laid her hands on her hips. Susan just shrugged once more.

"I was too lazy to." Was her simple answer. "Now come on let's have that shower already." She said as she stood before sauntering off into the bathroom.

"You coming?" Hannah asked looking back at Harry who was still sitting on the bed.

"No." Harry said as he shook his head. "We may have had sex but I don't have showers with my claimer so..." He left the statement open ended for Hannah to finish.

"You'd prefer to bathe alone." The blond girl said looking at her shorter lover making said lover nod. "Alright then." Hannah said shrugging before she walked into the bathroom.

Harry watched her leave before he looked down at his crotch. Where his cocklet stood hard as steel.

The black haired boy sighed before he fell back onto the bed. Before falling back to sleep.

He woke up a little later when he felt something poke his face. Cracking open one emerald eye Harry looked at the owner of the finger that had poked him.

Sarah was smirking down at him as she sat crosslegged on the bed. The girl helped him into a upright position.

Harry yawned slightly before he spoke. "How long have I been out?"

"Like 20 minutes." Hannah guessed as she pulled on a pair of panties.

"Wait." Sarah said after a moment as she gazed at Harry's stomach. "You're stomach's smaller than it was before we took a shower."

Harry looked at her in surprise before he shrugged. "Metamorphamagi have pretty fast metabolisms apparently." He said as he placed a hand on his stomach. Which had shrunken to half the size it had been distended to when he had fallen asleep.

"Now." Harry said as he climbed off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said before he walked into the bathroom.

After he had a quick shower the boy walked back into their dorm room. Both of the girls already had their underwear on and were chatting with each other.

Harry walked over to his trunk and opened it. Digging around for a moment before he pulled out a set of underwear. Another shiny black bra and a black thong that was designed with a little pouch for his cocklet. The thong disappearing between his pale cheeks as he slipped it on. The bra just like the other was incredibly tight as it pulsed with subtle charms.

"Hey Harry." Susan began looking into Harry's trunk. "Is this what I think it is?" She questioned picking up the box of sex toys that Harry had been given the day prior pouring them out onto the bed.

"Holy shit." Hannah cussed and Harry couldn't help but to agree with her as she picked up one of the many dildos that had been in the box. It was easily a foot in length if not more with a swollen knot just above it's base.

"Jeez Harry your claimer sure gave you a motherload of toys." Susan said as she picked up a long string of anal beads.

"I didn't know she gave me this many." Harry said picking up a toy that he identified as a anal plug. It had the usual shape of a black oblong egg but it was quite large it's thickest point was far thicker than Harry's wrist. On the bottom of the thing's base it had cursive text that read  _Property of Nymphadora Tonks_.

Harry cradled the plug in his hands. Blushing slightly at both it's size and the text.

"Wow Harry." Susan said looking at the plug. "You gonna try to use that?"

The boy glanced up at her before looking back at the toy. "Nah I'd rather not cream my underwear today." He said placing the plug back among the other toys. Harry gathered them up and stuffed them into the box. Placing the box back into his trunk. Grabbing one of his robes before he closed it.

Harry slipped the robe on before he looked at the girls. "I'm going to go have breakfast and try to fill up my stomach with something besides semen" He said resting his hands on his hips as he walked to the door.   
  


Harry ignored the whispers and stares that followed him as he went through his first week of schooling. He knew it was either his famous status or the fact that he was a extremely desirable piece of ass. Or both for the matter.

But anyway his classes were... fun he supposed. Nym had taught him some spells though they were either for sex or for his own protection. But these classes taught him spells that revealed to Harry that there was a lot more to magic than he had originally thought.

Every Wednesday midnight was spent surveying the night skies and learning the names of the planets and stars as well as learning the movements of the planets in Astronomy. The class was taught by a pretty woman by the name of Aurora Sinistra who was among the younger members of Hogwarts staff by being only a few years older than his Nym.

Three days a week they went down to the greenhouses behind the school and were taught all about the many strange plants that filled the magical world by his, Susan, and Hannah's head of house. She was a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout who introduced herself with a smile.

The most boring class was quite easily History of Magic. Harry decided that he'd either bring a toy or sit near Susan or Hannah next time so he'd at least have something to keep him awake. Seriously you'd think a ghost would have more interesting things to say other than droning on endlessly about the Wizard and Goblin wars.

Charms was taught by the Ravenclaw head of house Professor Flitwick. A short wizard (which is saying something considering Harry was likely the shortest first year) who when he got to Harry's name squeaked in surprise before falling out of sight. This made Harry giggle slightly which in turn made a few of the girls around him blush slightly. Hermione (this class and Herbology were sadly their only shared classes) not being one of them due to her being more focused on her schooling than trying to rail Harry.

Professor McGonagall (as he learned the woman who had led the first years to their sorting) seemed to be quite a strict teacher. Warning them on the first day that should any of them fool around in her class that they would leave and would not be coming back. After this warning she turned her desk into a pig and back again. Though apparently it'd be awhile until they'd be turning furniture into animals. After taking several complicated notes she gave each of the students a match and they had to try to turn them into needles. By the end of the lesson only Harry succeeded. But he did have a natural inclination towards transfiguration after all the ability of a metamorphamagus was essentially the most powerful form of transfiguration.

Defense Against The Dark Arts was a complete and total disappointment. Professor Quirrell's stutter made it impossible to understand a single word that the man uttered. But even without that it would have been hard to pay attention because every time Harry looked at the man his head roared with pain. So he decided to try and lie low in the class.

Most nights Harry either passed out or was fucked into unconsciousness by Susan and Hannah who alternated between his ass and mouth each night.

Friday signaled something quite important to Harry. He and his roommates had managed to find the great hall without getting lost.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked Susan as he looked away from Hannah who was putting his hair into a ponytail.

"Double potions." Susan said as she piled bacon onto her plate.

"I heard that Snape's the worst." Hannah said reaching past Harry to grab a biscuit.

After she spoke that day's mail arrived. It had startled Harry at first but he had gotten used to the hundred owls that swooped around the great hall. He and Nym had decided that she'd send a letter every two or so weeks.

So it was a surprise to him when a black owl swooped down and dropped a package down in front of him.

"What's that?" Hannah asked as she finished fixing Harry's hair.

"Don't know." Harry said as he inspected the box. Noticing a note that was pinned to it he pulled it from the box and looked at it.

_Mr. Tonks Potter if you remember I took a hair from both you and your claimer when you visited me. I had wanted to create two wands with the hairs. But no matter the wood I put them the wand wouldn't work._

_That is until I put the two hairs together in a dual core. The hairs seemed almost sentient as they wrapped around each other once I had placed them within the wand (perhaps due to Ms. Tonks being your claimer). Thanks to that I got the idea that this wand may only be comfortable in your hands. So it is within the box that this letter is pinned to._

_Sincerely Garrick Ollivander._

Harry looked up from the letter and at the box with a small smile. Reaching up he opened the box to see a dark brown wand that was about a foot long. It's grip twisted and curved at the bottom.

"Another wand?" Susan asked looking into the box.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He said twirling it in his hand. "Two wands." His plump lips pulled back in a smile. "That sounds like it'll be useful."  
  
  


Potions class was down in the dungeons. The coldest and creepiest area in the school. And the pickled animals in jars only made it more so.

Snape like Flitwick started class with a roll call. And like Flitwick paused once he reached Harry's though for a different reason.

"Ah Mr. Potter." Snape began his voice soft as a feather. "Our new celebrity." He said making Harry's eyes wide with surprise.

It's often seen as a sign of disrespect to refer to any claimed and especially to their claimer when one does not put the surname of the claimer before the claimed's. And this teacher had done so in front of a twenty students.

Harry's surprised expression seemed to make the teacher smile.

Once Snape had finished calling names he looked up at the class with his black eyes. They were cold and empty the only emotion they seemed to hold was a malice that appeared when he looked at Harry.

"You are here to learn about the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began his voice barely above a whisper. And yet he held the class' attention like a king in his court. Speaking with little effort and knowing that all shall listen lest they face the consequences. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Every Ravenclaw in the room seemed be insulted by that final statement but none spoke up. For fear of what punishment the man would give out.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly said his voice like the crack of a whip. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked as he looked at the man. Every Ravenclaw in the room had a hand in the air and yet Snape ignored them in favor of Harry.

"I don't know sir." Harry said bitting his tongue to stop himself from lashing out for once again being called the wrong name.

Snape sneered at Harry. "Well it seems fame isn't everything." Ignoring the hands of the Ravenclaws once more as he spoke again. "Let's try again. Potter." Harry's eye twitched as the teacher yet again said his surname without Nymphadora's as well. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry smiled slightly since this was one of the only things that his Nym had drilled into his mind that wasn't related to sex. "The stomach of a goat sir."

Snape squinted at Harry. "So you do know something Mr. Potter how remarkable." The teacher scoffed as he looked down at his student. "Now let's see if you know anything other than that. What is the difference Mr. Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry growled as his hair gained streaks of red with each word. Eventually becoming almost entirely crimson as the boy glared at his teacher.

Snape flinched slightly and gained a look of shock that he quickly covered up. The teacher turned from the boy and coughed before ordering the students to pair up as he walked to the board.

The red slowly drained from Harry's hair over the course of the class period. Snape walked from group to group criticizing them for every little mistake.

Harry and Megan Jones (the girl he was working with) thankfully enough worked well enough that the teacher mostly ignored them over the class period. One of the things that his Nym had instilled in Harry was a good work ethic.

 

Once potions was over Harry retreated to his room and fell onto his bed. Sighing he pulled his second wand out of the ankle wand holster (Nym had bought him several different types so he could choose where he wanted to holster his wand for the day) and held it in front of his face.

"Two wands." Harry whispered as he gazed at the wand that had been made from both a hair from himself and a hair from his Nym. Before he held the wand to his chest and sighed. "Heh thanks Ollivander."

"Hey Harry." Susan said as she fell onto the bed before wrapped her arms around Harry's chest and pulling him into a hug. The girl buried her head into Harry's neck and breathed in his smell.

Harry chuckled slightly and stretched over to the bedside and laid his wand down before he returned Susan's hug. He lifted his left leg and laid it on top of Susan's thigh as he kissed the redhead's neck.

Something Harry had realized over the short week since he had meet Susan and began his first year at Hogwarts was that Susan was the different in bed that his Nym. While sure both loved taking control during sex but their similarities ended there. Nym rarely did anything before any sex act sometimes not even telling Harry that they were going to have sex before she shoved her cock balls deep into his unprepared hole (not that Harry minded). But Susan after the first night always started with the kissing and cuddling sometimes they might not even have sex.

Harry smiled as Susan rested her head on his chest. He laid his hands on her pert butt as she snuggled her face into his chest.

The boy rested his head on top of the slightly taller girl's and yawned before he slowly faded into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious Snape flinched because when Harry's hair was completely red he looked like a miniature version of Lily. And speaking of Lily she was in fact a futa but she was the one to give birth to Harry not James (though Lily wasn't always on the bottom James had his fair share of it as well). 
> 
> Also Harry's second wand is made of hornbeam wood which and I quote "hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession (though I prefer the term ‘vision’), which will almost always be realised" which makes sense given Harry's want to give Tonks as much pleasure as possible through his body. And Harry's main wand is the Holly wand from canon.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Walking on the edge: OneShots story that'll takes place in this au (with the whole claiming thing) but it'll be with women that Harry would be unlikely to be fucked by in the main story. Like his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry never thought that he'd meet someone that he really hated. Especially since that someone was related to his Nym. But Draco Malfoy certainly held that title. The pompous prick was probably the most annoying person Harry had ever met.

But thankfully Hufflepuffs only had History with Slytherins so thankfully Harry rarely had to interact with his claimer's cousin.

And that held true until a notice was pinned up in the Hufflepuff common room. Flying lessons started on Thursday and all four houses would be taught at the same time.

Harry sighed as he snuggled into Hannah's bare chest. Susan looked at him from her place on the bed beside Hannah.

"What's up?" Susan asked with a quirked brow.

Harry shrugged. "I'm a bit nervous." He admitted. "I've never ridden a broom before and I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself."

"Really?" Hannah asked looking down a Harry. "How have you never ridden a broom?"

Harry blushed. "I don't get out much, okay?" He said pouting as he pressed his face into Hannah's chest. 

Susan glared at Hannah who raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Sorry it's just that's pretty unusual for most people that aren't muggleborn." Hannah said patting Harry's butt, smiling slightly at the feeling of it jiggling beneath her hand. "I'm sure you won't make a fool of yourself though. I mean I thought I'd make a fool of myself the first time we were together and I didn't."

"True." Harry said looking up at her from between her boobs. "Though you really hurt my butt though. You thrusted way too hard."

Susan chuckled at the look on Hannah's face. "Don't worry about it Harry." The girl said making Harry look at her. "You'll do fine riding a broom is like riding a bi-" Susan stopped speaking when Harry glared at her. "You haven't ridden a bike either, have you?"

Harry's blank face was all the answer she needed.

"Uh." Susan rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. She tried to think of a way to explain it in a way Harry'd understand. "Okay... riding a broom is like riding a cock, it's easy to do once you learn the basics."

Harry blinked as he sat up. "Huh guess it should be pretty easy then." He said moving to stand. Harry tried the hide the blush that he adopted at the lewd, wet slurping sound his ass made as he slowly forced it to give up Hannah's cock. "Thanks, Susan." He said moving over to give Susan a quick peck on the lips before he climbed of the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom planning to take a nice hot shower to soothe his sore muscles, cum and sticky lube slowly dripped down his inner thighs as he walked. 

"Yeah thanks a lot, Susan." Hannah said glaring at Susan, her cock still hard as steel and aching for release.

"Heh sorry, Hannah." Susan said shrugging at the girl as she sat up. "Guess you're just gonna have to settle for getting off to your hand." She hopped out of bed, and started getting ready for school. While Hannah... got busy with herself.

 

 

At 3:30 on Thursday after a day of schoolwork and boredom Harry, Susan, Hannah, and the other Hufflepuffs (along with the other houses) walked down the castle's front steps into it's grounds. It was a cloudless day with a light breeze the grass crunched beneath their feet as they walked down slopping lawns of the grounds towards a flat patch of land.

Harry looked at the flat lawn where 40 broomsticks lay evenly spaced. Their teacher was Madam Hooch a older woman with yellow hawkish eyes stood there with three girls that were quite clearly older than them and were all dressed in robes that proudly displayed the Gryffindor emblem.

"Of course they're Gryffs." Megan Jones mumbled as she looked at the three girls. "They're always the favorites."

"Oh chill out, Megan." Hannah said looking at the other girl. "Being taught by Gryffs ain't so bad." The blond said giving a brilliant smile. "Besides I think one of them caught Harry's fancy." She said elbowing Harry in the ribs.

Harry blushed because he had indeed been staring at the one of the Gryffindor girls. Well not one but all three. But who could blame him?

The three were beautiful young women. With bright smiles and pretty faces that made Harry's guts quiver. That along with the tightness around their crotches made Harry's mouth water and his sphincter clench. A big cock (or three) was the boy's biggest weakness after all.

They were soon divided into four groups. Hufflepuff's student teacher was a tall, dark skinned witch in her third year by the name of Angelina Johnson, and what a fitting name she had.

Her warm brown eyes sparkled with an obvious love for flying as she explained the basics. A small smile was constantly on her face as she spoke.

"Now extend you hand over your broom and say UP!" Angelina said demonstrating what she was saying. A broom jumped into her hand.

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

Harry's jumped in his hand, and he was so startled at how quickly it came to him that he nearly dropped it, Susan's made a halfhearted attempt to reach her hand before it fell back to the ground, and Hannah's just stubbornly hugged the ground. Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Hermione's broom just roll over.

Once everyone was eventually able to catch the broom, which took about five minutes, Angelina showed them how to properly mount them without sliding off.

Harry had the easiest time doing so thanks to years of experience from straddling his Nym, both her waist and neck. So he found throwing his leg over the slim broom, and allowing it to snugly fit into the cleft of his butt as he sat down rather easy.

Angelina walked down the row students correcting the their grips and where they sat. When she got to Harry she just looked him over and shrugged before patting him slightly on the shoulder and continuing down the row.

"Okay." Angelina began once she had corrected everyone. "Now that you're all sitting properly we can start. When I blow this whistle." She said this as she held up a whistle that was tied around her neck. "You'll kick off the ground. Hard."  Angelina brought the whistle to her lips. "On my whistle. Three. Tw-"

Angelina was cut of by Madam Hooch yelling at a Gryffindor student who began rising straight up before the teacher had given her whistle.

"Come back boy!" The old woman yelled at the boy who was twenty feet above the ground.

Harry saw the boy's already white face pale as he looked down at the ground that he was leaving behind. Before he lost his grip and fell from the broom.

The boy landed on the ground with a nasty crack. He laid face down on the lawn moaning in pain.

Angelina hurried off of her broom. "Stay here and get off of your brooms!" She said looking down at the younger students. "Get on your brooms without me here, and I'll make sure Madam Hooch gives you detention for the rest of the month!"

With that she hurried away to where Madam Hooch was helping the young Gryffindor up. The other two older girls quickly followed likely asking for instructions on if they should continue the lesson.

Harry watched Madam Hooch look down at the boy's wrist before she looked at the three girls. She began speaking with them and while Harry couldn't hear them or read lips he got the jest. The boy was being taken to the infirmary to have his wrist looked at.

Hooch began walking away with the boy and Angelina quickly followed. The other two girls quickly grouped the four houses up.

"Alright." Alicia Spinnet said looking down at the younger students. "We're not allowed to teach anything without Hooch being here. So we're going to watch you and make sure that you don't do anything that you aren't allowed to."

Katie Bell nodded in agreement with her fellow chaser. "So just sit down and talk with your friends and Hooch'll eventually be back with Angelina."

"Really?" Malfoy scoffed stepping to the front of the Slytherins. "We have to stop just because of that stupid lion not following instructions! It's not like you two Gryffs can't supervise!"

"Malfoy any student that gets on a broom without Hooch being here will be in detention." Katie said looking at the slim blond. "And Alicia and I want nothing to do with that."

Malfoy scoffed. "Of course you'd say that you are a Gryffindor." He said sneering at the second year.

"And what's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" Alicia asked crossing her arms and glaring down at the younger boy.

"Nothing." Malfoy said. "Unless you want to be a part of a house filled with witless dullards who can't think ahead!"

This little statement caused the Gryffindors as a whole to yell at the blond. Who didn't seem to care about all of the hostility that was sent in his direction.

"He's not wrong." A hard-faced Slytherin girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson. "You idiots run in blindly and can't think for yourselves in the slightest!"

"At least we're not slimy snakes who lie to everyone!" Parvati snapped as she glared at the girl.

The two girls' outbursts set off a massive argument that stretched across all of the houses.

Malfoy smirked as he saw something shining in the grass where the boy had fallen. "Oh look at this." He said bending down (not caring that it showed off his own rather plump rear) and picked it up. "Looks like Longbottom dropped something." He said holding up a marble sized glass ball.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said shoving past the other students to glare at the blond. Small streaks of head growing present in his hair as he stepped towards the blond.

Everyone stopped arguing as they watched a Hufflepuff act closer to a Gryffindor.

"Sure." Malfoy said giving Harry a nasty smile. "I'll just leave it in a tree for your little friend!" He said grabbing a broom.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled but Malfoy had already jumped onto his broom and kicked off. It seemed the boy had some experience flying seeing how quickly he rose into the air and circled the tree.

"Come and get it then Potter!" Malfoy said holding the marble in the air.

Harry snatched his broom from the ground and climbed onto it.

"Wait!" Alicia said trying to stop Harry. "You get on that broom and everyone will be in trouble."

Harry ignored her as he straddled his broom. The boy kicked off of the ground and soared into the air. His long hair whipped out behind him following every little movement of his head.

A strange joy filled Harry as he soared through the air. A smile stretched across his face as he realized that he had found something that he needed no training for.

He pulled his broom up a little to take it even higher. The excited screams and gasps of girls on the ground reached Harry's ears as he shifted his hips to twist the broom around to face Malfoy.

"Give it back! Now!" Harry called over to the blond. "Or I'll knock you off that broom and take it!"

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said trying to sneer but only serving to show his worry.

Harry somehow knew what to do. He leaned forward and grasped his broom tightly in both hands. And shot forward like a javelin.

Malfoy just barely managed to dodge Harry.

Harry shifted his hips and twisted around. His hair fanned out behind him as he stopped midair to glare at Malfoy. 

"You're alone Malfoy." Harry said as he glared down at the blond. "You don't have anyone to save you when I drag you off of your broom."

Malfoy seemed to realize this and made a split second decision. "Catch it if you can then!" And then promptly dropped the marble.

It fell towards the ground. Glittering all the way.

Harry watched it fall in slow motion. He leaned forward and pointed his broom down. And in the next second he was gathering speed as he fell towards the earth in a steep dive. The screams of his fellow students mixed with the wind whistling in his ears. He stretched out his hand and reached for the marble.

And he managed to snatch it from the air a foot from the ground. Locking his legs around his broom and gripping it with his other hand he twisted his body and the broom. Forcing it to straighten and carry him just above the ground.

Harry let go of the broom and toppled to the ground. The hand holding the marble was pressed firmly against his chest.

"HARRY TONKS POTTER!"

And his heart sunk in his chest faster than the dive he just made as he looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Sprout looking down at him.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts!" Professor Mcgonagall was nearly speechless with shock as she looked down at the boy.

"Mister Tonks Potter you could have broken your neck!" Professor Sprout said looking down at the boy as he slowly sat up. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"And you two!" Mcgonagall said her head snapping up to glare at Katie and Alicia. "He could have died, and what were you doing? Watching him fly!"

"Professor w-we were just um." Katie looked at the teachers as her normally tanned face paled slightly.

"Enjoying the view." Alicia bluntly said looking at Harry unashamedly.

Mcgonagall glared daggers at the two. And was about to say something before Sprout interrupted.

"All three of you come with us." She said turning around and motioning for Harry and the two Gryffindors (along with Mcgonagall) to follow her.

Harry got to his feet as Mcgonagall began following her fellow teacher. He looked to Katie and Alicia before sighing and resigning himself to being expelled.

He numbly followed the teachers into the castle as Katie and Alicia worriedly whispered to each other. The thought of being expelled was utterly terrifying to him.

Sure he loved his Nym and loved every little second he was with her. But... Hogwarts had allowed him to learn so many new things! Such as what it's like to have friends and lovers besides Nym. And leaving those things behind... it made him feel sick.

The two teachers hadn't said a word to Harry nor the two Gryffindors behind him. Just speaking low tones to each other.

Finally they stopped in front of a classroom. Where Angelina stood leaning against the wall.

"What were you two thinking?" Angelina quietly growled to Katie and Alicia. "Now we're all screwed because you two couldn't control your dicks."

The two looked down ashamed as Sprout began speaking.

"I am quite disappointed in all of you." Sprout said looking at the three who had been outside. "But you especially Mister Tonks Potter." Harry looked down ashamedly. "For not telling me that you were so incredible on a broom!"

Harry's head snapped up to look at the teacher. "Huh?"

Sprout smiled at him. "Why if Hufflepuff didn't already have a seeker you'd be appointed in no time."

Katie and Alicia looked at each other in surprise as the teacher spoke.

"Though Ms. Bell and Ms. Spinnet you two shouldn't have allowed him to get anywhere near a broom while Madam Hooch wasn't there." Mcgonagall reprimanded her two students who looked down ashamed.

"But." Mcgonagall continued making the two look up. "Seeing as he did it to retrieve a fellow student's property I'll let you off the hook. Just this once." Mcgonagall turned to look at Harry. "Now give me Mr. Longbottom's remembrall." She said extending a hand towards the boy.

Harry handed the marble over to the teacher and she nodded.

"Now." Sprout looked at Harry. "You did break the rules, quite a few actually, but I'll let you off just this once." She smiled slightly. "But only because you were helping a fellow student."

Harry sighed in relief before Sprout continued. "But if pull a stunt like this again I'll have you in detention for the rest of the year."

With that the two teachers left the students behind.

"Hey Harry." Angelina said looking at Harry once the teachers were out of earshot. "Wanna fuck?"

"Angelina!?" Katie said in shock looking at the tall girl. "He's claimed!"

"Yeah, but do you really think that'd stop him." Alicia said pointing at Katie as she spoke. Before turning to smile at Harry. "Besides with a ass like that you'd think he'd let himself be bogged down by a claimer."

"Can you guys please stop talking like I'm not here?" Harry said crossing his arms as he glared up at the three taller girls before he smiled at Angelina. "Sure sounds like a good time." He said trying to make his smile as dazzling as possible. 'What Nym doesn't know won't hurt her... or me, especially me.'

 

 

After their short conversation Angelina had led the four of them to an old, abandoned classroom that, with the emptied bottles of lube, stench of sex and cum, and the blanket that had several mysterious stains, didn't give off the air of the classroom it was meant to be. 

"Could you not look." Katie quietly said as she pulled off her bra and laid it onto a table with her robe. Revealing that her chest was paler than the rest of her tanned body likely being hidden under a bikini top throughout the summer.

"Why shouldn't he?" Alicia asked throwing her clothes onto a heap on the floor. Her lean muscle flexed under her caramel colored skin as she crossed her arms. "We're gonna be fucking him anyway why not let see all of our goods beforehand?" She said as she groped one of her impossibly perky tits and slid her other hand down to stroke her long and slim cock. 

"It's just weird okay." Katie said blushing as she peeled her panties off. Showing that she as well as being the shortest of the chasers also had the shortest cock. Though despite that it was easily the thickest of the three looking almost like a skin colored Pringle's can. Harry was almost sure that he'd have to change the way his jaw worked just to force the thing down his throat. "Having someone watch me undress is... weird."

"You get used to it." Harry said shrugging as he pulled off his robe. Revealing the porcelain white skin beneath it. He, with practiced ease, quickly removed his shiny black bra and set it on the table. Eagerly he moved his hands down to his black hip huggers that were tight enough that they left little to the imagination. Sticking his thumbs into the waistline Harry peeled the knickers off of his pale flesh and threw them onto the table along with his socks after he kicked off of his shoes. "I mean my claimer's been watching me change for years."

"Yeah Katie this is supposed to be fun." Angelina said as she tossed her bra away. Her large tits jiggled as she bent down to pull off her panties. "If you don't want some time with Harry me and Alicia will gladly make him airtight ourselves." She said stepping out of her panties and yawning as her cock straightened and began pointing towards the ceiling. It was kind of the middle ground of the three girls' cocks. Being longer than Katie's and shorter than Alicia's while also being far thicker than Alicia's yet no where near as fat as Katie's monster of a shaft.

"No!" Katie exclaimed taking a quick step forward making her tits jiggle and her cock swing as she gave Angelina a death glare. Before stepping back and blushing after she realized how her assets had reacted to her unexpected movement. "I mean no. That's not what I meant it's just... just weird." She pointed at Harry who was just looking at her cock as he tried to puzzle out a way to fit it inside of him. "I mean he's still a kid."

"Katie." Alicia began as she stared at her tanned friend. "He's literally only a year younger than you." She bluntly said. "And he's been claimed."

"Yeah well girls mature faster than boys and he's not nearly mature enough t-" Katie was cut off by Harry sneaking up from behind her and grabbing her cock.

"Wow." Harry said in surprise as he pumped Katie's shaft. His fingertips being no where near touching. "It's even fatter than it looks."

Katie moaned as Harry flattened his tongue and licked along her cock. Paying special attention to the head before he leaned back still pumping her fat babymaker.

"Y'know." Harry murmured as he stared at the angry red tip of Katie's spermcannon. "I'm not even sure I can fit your dick in my mouth." He said as he opened his mouth experimentally.

Katie looked away from both Harry and her fellow chasers embarrassed. "It's fine I knew my dick was too big for any real fun." She said saddened before she let out a small eep as Harry pinched her thigh.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Harry said smirking up at Katie who looked down at him confused as Harry opened his mouth wide. "Good for you and your deliciously large dick that I love challenges."

Harry leaned forward as he moved his hands to hold onto Katie's hips. Carefully he began slowly pushing his head down onto the bulbous head of the girl's cock. He did the best he could to avoid his teeth scraping the mushroomlike head, but he could only open his mouth so wide.

Once the bulbous head was past his lips Harry began forcing his head down on Katie's cock. His cheeks bulged making him look like a chipmunk that had been storing food for winter. Her musky precum leaked over his tastebuds making Harry hum appreciatively at the sweet flavor.

Slowly he forced Katie's cock deeper into his mouth. It wasn't exactly what one would call easy either. Seeing as her cock was so fat that Harry's cheeks had adopted it's shape.

Harry's jaw popped once Katie's cock finally hit the back of his throat. The boy took a deep breath and was preparing to start swallowing Katie's cock in earnest. When the girl laid her hands on top of his head.

Harry glanced up to Katie's flushed face and realized that once again the pace wasn't being set by him as she began pushing him down on her fat pole. His throat bulged obscenely around Katie's shaft as Harry choked and sputtered.

"Fuck your throat is so tight." Katie moaned as she forced Harry's head down until his face was flat against her lap. "I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I saw you, but dreams are nothing like the real thing."

Harry hummed around Katie's cock as she began pushing his head back and once half of her cock met the air she slammed her hips forward forcing Harry's face flat against her lap. She set a brutal pace of doing this over and over again. 

It almost reminded Harry of his Nym. Almost.

Harry held onto Katie's hips and ass as she fucked his face. The girl's perky ass clenched beneath Harry's fingers each time Katie thrusted.

Precum and drool began to drip down Harry's chin as he sloppily sucked and licked around Katie's length. His cheeks hollowed as he did his best to suck Katie's cock.

Katie's fingers were intertwined with Harry's dark locks as she forced Harry's throat into a new shape. She quietly grunted and softly moaned each time she bottomed out in his throat.

Harry as Katie began pulling back again noticed something strange. Angelina and Alicia strangely enough weren't using him as a cocksheath.

Harry patted Katie's thigh making the girl stop mid thrust to look down at him. He held up a finger and stared at her until she let go of his head.

Harry held onto Katie's hips as he pulled his head back. Her cock pulled from his throat and mouth with a loud, wet slurp.

Harry coughed and rubbed his reddened throat once Katie's cock had finally stopped stretching it.

"Next time." Harry said rasping because... well it's rather obvious why. "Try to let me have air more often, okay?"

"Okay." Katie echoed looking down at Harry. "Is that why you wanted to stop?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm more curious was my butt wasn't being stuffed." He said as he turned, still kneeling, to look at Angelina and Alicia who were currently arguing. 

"Hey guys." Harry said catching the two girls' attention. "What's taking so long?"

"We can't decide who gets to go first." Alicia said glaring at Angelina.

"Why can't you both fuck the glorious wonder that is my ass at the same time?" Harry asked giving his ass a light spank that made it jiggle.

Alicia and Angelina looked at each other and smirked.

"All right then, Harry." Angelina said stepping forward as she stroked her cock. "You just get back to worshiping Katie's cock and we'll be right on in."

Harry nodded, and looked back at Katie who stood waiting impatiently for Harry. Her cock stood proud wearing the precum and spit that coated it like a badge of honor.

Smacking his lips Harry leaned forward and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. He flattened it, and licked Katie's tip just like one would lick their favorite ice cream before opening his mouth inhumanly wide (thanks to his metamorphamagus abilities he was able to make his mouth way more stretchy) and shoved the girl's hot tip into his mouth.

Katie groaned as she felt her cock return to the velvety embrace of Harry's mouth she grabbed to large handfuls of his hair and slammed his head down as she thrusted her hips forward. Forcing the entirety of her fat shaft into his throat with a single well lubricated thrust.

Harry groaned around Katie's cock as she began pumping her hips at the same brutal pace as before. Rarely giving him a chance to breath as he held onto her strong hips for dear life.

Harry felt two sets of hands begin to grope and massage his ass. They roughly pulled his rear upwards until he was standing.

"Merlin you have such a nice ass." Alicia said as she groped one the boy's plump cheeks. Her fingers easily sinking into the pale, pliant flesh.

"You have such a cute little cock too." Angelina said as she reached forward and grabbed Harry's cocklet. Stroking it as she groped Harry's other plump cheek.

Harry heard the trademark pop of a bottle being opened before he felt a sticky, warm fluid pour over his butt, and, more specifically, his defenseless anus. It was probably some kind of lube, and likely, with it being so warm, magical lube at that.

Within moments of the lube being poured Harry felt a familiar pressure against his backdoor. Angelina and Alicia stood behind him, the heads of their cocks pressed firmly against his entrance. Together they slowly pushed their hips forward, slowly making Harry's twitching, yet not unwilling, anus yield to their cocks.

Eventually the small boy's ring was spread wide by the two girls' slick mushroomlike heads. He groaned around Katie's slick shaft as Angelina and Alicia sank several inches of their dark anacondas into Harry's willing innards.

"Fuck you're tight!" Alicia moaned as she grabbed Harry's shoulders. She could feel his hole reflexively clenching around her and Angelina as they forced it wider than his claimer, probably, ever had. 

"Damn who'd have thought the boy who lived would be such a butt slut?" Angelina asked as she pushed hips closer to Harry's butt.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Seeming strangely nonchalant despite being made airtight by the three older girls and his steel hard cock. His face was surprisingly calm, even as a burst of pleasure shot up his spine as his prostate was crushed.

'It's not like I care.' He thought as the two girls' hips finally kissed his ass. The boy unashamedly groped Katie's ass as the two girls behind him began pumping their hips together.

Wet slurping and slapping filled the room as Harry was reduced to a simple cocksheath, not that he minded. His stomach bulging out slightly each time the two girls bottomed out.

The twin anacondas practically crushed Harry's prostate. Sending waves of pleasure crashing through the small boy making his legs quiver under both the overwhelming pleasure and the weight of the girls as they all leaned onto his small frame.

Harry's cocklet slapped against his stomach with each joint thrust. Making his precum fly each time the small appendage moved.

"Dammit move over." Angelina said to Alicia as she angled Harry's hips so she could fuck the boy more easily.

"No way." The other girl said as she forced her hips forward. Shoving Harry forward into Katie's lap. "He's plenty tight this way."

"Yeah well I prefer to not have to break my cock just to fuck him." Angelina said jabbing Alicia in the ribs as she pulled her hips back and slammed them forward. Making her balls that practically churned with her babygravy slap against Harry's smaller set.

"Can you guys stop arguing?" Katie said glaring at them as she pulled Harry's head back, allowing him a shallow breath before she forced his head down again. "It's kinda killing the mood."

Harry gave what could be interpreted as a nod. 'Seriously you're killing my hard on.' The boy thought as his face was forced flat against Katie's lap.

Angelina and Alicia looked at each for a moment before shrugging as they shifted positions.

Harry groaned around Katie's pole as two black anacondas were shoved fully into the depths of his ass. His innards spasmed around them wildly clenching and making the two girls moan. The boy's cocklet twitched before it erupted shooting his small load all over the floor of the classroom as his legs gave out beneath him.

Harry's arms and legs hung uselessly as the three girls plundered his small body. The only things holding him up were their cocks and their groping hands.

"Oh fuck!" Angelina said groaning as she buried her cock inside of Harry beside Alicia's. It seemed to swell and twitch within him before her creamy load exploded from her fat shaft.

A familiar warmth blossomed to life in Harry's innards as spurt after spurt of blazingly hot seed slammed into his colon. With each spurt and each wild thrust from Alicia that seed was forced deeper and deeper into Harry's small body. His stomach began to swell as Angelina let out a long drown out sigh her eyes closed in rapturous pleasure as she groped one of Harry's plump cheeks. Angelina's orgasm eventually tapered off her slick tip only dribbling a little bit of her girlcum into Harry's stretched hole.

Angelina pulled out of Harry. Her softening cock almost painted white from the jizz it had just spewed into the boy. She sat down on an old chair, taking a breather.

Alicia grunted as she wildly thrusted into Harry. His ass jiggling from the force of her thrusts, her nails dug into his hips, forcing up small beads of blood that were sent flying from Harry with each hammering thrust.

Katie groaned as she bottomed out in Harry's throat once again. Juices dripped down her legs from her untouched pussy as her balls slapped into the boy's precum and drool covered chin yet again. She felt a familiar pressure building in her balls as she ground Harry's face into her lap.

Harry's swollen belly shook and jiggled with each thrust from the girls. Jolts of pleasure erupted from his prostate each time Alicia slammed into him and his cocklet already felt like it was ready to spew another small load over the floor.

Katie's grip became painfully tight as she rammed her cock into Harry's spasming throat, deep as it would go. He could almost feel Katie's thick, hot seed traveling through her cock before it exploded from her slick tip. Harry reflexively swallowed around Katie's length, allowing her seed to pour down his throat, though it was still akin to rapids being forced through a teeny, tiny pipe. Her syrupy babybatter landed heavily in Harry's precum coated stomach, sloshing around as it flooded the small space. The boy moaned in discomfort around Katie's length as his stomach slowly swelled even further, it jiggled and shook as Alicia continued fucking his ass like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. Katie's mouth was open in a long, drawn out moan, her hips jerking  against Harry's face every few moments, until her orgasm finally tapered off. She slowly pulled her thick, pale snake out Harry's throat, depositing her last few squirts of cum onto his precum covered tongue, letting him find out that her cum almost tasted like cream soda.

Katie pulled her softening cock out of Harry's still suckling mouth. She fell onto a chair beside Angelina, catching her breath, after lowering Harry's front half to the ground. 

Alicia tightly held Harry's hips as she slammed into him hard enough to bruise his ass. With each thrust she forced a raspy moan or a mewl out of Harry, cum and drool dribbling down his chin onto the blanket. Sparks of pleasure shot up of Harry's spine, his eyes and hair rapidly changing color as Alicia did her best to crush his mind with her dick.

Harry let out a noise that was more a squeak than a moan as his cocklet jolted and twitched before it, yet again, wildly sprayed his small load onto the blanket, adding another stain to it.

Alicia broke out into a breathy moan as she rammed her cock as deep as it would go within Harry. Her load exploded from her cock and quickly joined Angelina's making his belly swell even further.

Alicia stood panting after her orgasm ended, holding Harry up by his hips. She twisted Harry around on her cock, ignoring the weak squeak he made in protest, and set him down onto the blanket saving him from the discomfort of laying on his bulging stomach.

Alicia slowly pulled out of Harry, and, surprisingly enough, all of the cum that she and Angelina had put into his sperm bank didn't come rushing out. The cum that escaped the reddened mess of his anus left in a slow trickle.

Katie slowly stood, and walked over to Harry, dropping onto her knees as she jerked her cock back to full mast. 

Harry almost didn't notice his hole begin to stretch as Katie began pushing her way into him. Almost.

"Whah'ss gon' 'n?" Harry said, slurring his words so badly that he could barely be understood, as Katie rested his ankles on her shoulders.

"Sorry, honey." Katie said giving Harry a apologetic smile as she began forcing her fat cock into his overly stretched hole. It served almost no resistance after the workout the other two girls had given it. "But I couldn't resist a round 2."

"O' m'ka-" Harry was cut off by his own low moan as Katie's cock practically crushed his prostate as she forced it into him. Using Angelina's and Alicia's seed as lubricant she forced her cock as deep as it would go. He could practically feel every little vein in her meatstick as it plunged in and out of his hole. The wet slurping that followed each thrust made the girl above Harry blush as she panted.

Small rivulets of cum escaped from his ass from the pressure alone. The joints in his legs creaked with each forceful thrust. Katie didn't slow down even as Harry's third load exploded onto her stomach she only giggled slightly at the look on Harry's tomato red face. 

Katie bent fully forward forcing Harry's legs down further making them audibly pop as she made his ankles lay on both sides of his head as she hilted herself in his spasming hole. Her lips crashed into his pulling him into a deep kiss as her cock swelled within him before Katie's second load was forced into Harry.

The slimy liquid pushed and stretched his innards in every way it could before settling with the two previous loads that had been deposited within him. His stomach swelled even further looking fatter than a woman's when she's in her third trimester.

Harry's face had a fucked silly expression as he caressed his bulging stomach. He gurgled in pleasure as Katie slowly unsheathed her cock from his velvety embrace. She pulled his legs back into their proper place not wanting the boy to be too uncomfortable.

Angelina stood and looked down at Harry. "Hey guys." She said looking back at the other two girls, both of whom had sat down to catch their breath. "I think he passed out."

"You're kidding, right?" Alicia said leaning against a, surprisingly, clean table. She was slightly disappointed when Angelina shook her head.

"Well we might as well join him." Katie said quickly cleaning off her cock before she climbed off of the seat she had claimed as her own, and laid down beside Harry.

Angelina and Alicia looked at each other and shrugged. Both followed Katie's lead, and laid down around Harry, though Alicia had to transfigure a table into a blanket because there wasn't enough space for her.

And the three girls quickly fell asleep.

  

 

When Harry eventually woke up his stomach was still uncomfortably full though it was a bit smaller, and his inner legs felt wet and sticky. He slowly sat up, ignoring the slight jiggle of his belly as he did. Most would have had a bit a difficulty moving thanks the added liquid weight and bloated belly, but Harry had years of experience with this sort of thing.

As Harry sat up he noticed that he was on top of the blanket he had noticed earlier when he had entered the room, though it had a few new stains. The girls lay all around him softly snoring in their sleep.

Slowly he climbed to his feet ignoring how the nutbutter in his stomach sloshed around in his stomach as he moved. He quickly dressed though didn't put his knickers on because he didn't want them to get all messy. And after he gave each girl a brief kiss on the lips he left making a mental note to have sex with those girls again.

But first he needed a shower. A really hot shower to relax his aching muscles.

 

 

"You aren't in trouble?" Hermione said in surprise looking at Harry from her seat across from him on the Hufflepuff table. The boy had invited her to eat with him and the other puffs once he found out that students in different houses could sit at the same table.

"Not really." Harry said shrugging before he ate a small piece of steak. His stomach had a far smaller bulge now (thanks to his surprisingly quick metabolism) that was easily hidden by his robes, but quickly digesting all of that babybatter and now having actual room in his stomach didn't mean he was extremely hungry. You try being hungry after swallowing as much cum as he had. "Sprout let me off with a warning since I was getting that kid's property back." Harry looked at Hermione. "How is he anyway?"

"Madam Pomfrey used a spell to heal his wrist, and he was really thankful for you saving his remembrall, but was to shy to talk to you. And his name is Neville." Hermione said with a small smile before giving Harry a stern glare. "Though that was immensely reckless and you could have gotten everyone there detention."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Harry said holding his hands up while smiling at Hermione. "But someone had to get Neville's remembrall and at the time it looked like I was the only one who would."

Hermione sighed and shook her head making her bushy hair bounce. "How are you not a Gryffindor? You certainly have the bravery and the family history for it."

Harry shrugged as he played with a strand of his dark hair. "Funnily enough Gryffindor's the only house the hat didn't try to put me in." He said with a amused smile as Hermione began thinking out loud of what other houses he could have possibly been placed in. Though that smile quickly dropped as another visitor to the Hufflepuff table spoke.

"Having a last meal, are we Potter? When are they sending you back to your claimer anyway? I bet she's missing her living cum rag." Malfoy said standing behind Hermione flanked by Crabbe and Goyle his two friends or more accurately lackeys. 

Crabbe and Goyle were the most muscular (though Crabbe did have a rather large gut) people Harry'd ever seen both looking more like small gorillas than eleven year old boys. It was strange seeing them stand beside and take orders from the much smaller and far more effeminate Malfoy. 

"You sure are braver now that I'm not five seconds away from knocking you off your broom and sending you careening towards the earth." Harry said his eyes flashing to a deep red as he glared at Malfoy. Something about Malfoy made Harry want to punch him every time he opened his mouth. "I guess Tweedledum and Tweedledee here give you a bit of a confidence boost, eh Malfoy?"

Crabbe and Goyle growled at Harry both looked like they wanted to use their oversized fists to turn Harry's pretty face into a bloody mess, but seeing as the head table wasn't far away and was full of teachers all the two gorillas could do was crack their swollen knuckles.

"I'll take you on anytime, any place on my own." Malfoy said glaring down at Harry. His grey eyes were like storm clouds, and they were filled with rage that could only be compared to the explosive power of lightning. 

"Name the time and place Malfoy." Harry said his hair slowly turning a deep red. Hermione watched the conversation her mouth agape with shock as the two boys glared at each other.

"Tonight." Malfoy said after a moment of silence. "Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact."

Harry blinked and thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah okay." He said nodding. "Give me a minute to find my seco-"

"I'll do it!" Megan Jones said throwing her hand up. Her bright blue eyes were practically sparkling as a smile stretched across her cheerful, freckled face.

Harry looked at the girl, and silently stared at her for a moment. She was tall, gangly even, with knees that were somehow constantly skinned, she had a pink scar that began on her lower lip, and ended at the lowest part of her chin. From what Harry could see the girl was rather lean, and had the makings of some kind of sports star in the future.

"Alright." Harry said making Megan silently beam. Her blue eyes, strangely enough, were almost sparkling.

"Heh I suppose you Half Bloods do like to stick together." Malfoy said giving Harry and Megan a sneer.

"Whatever." Harry said crossing his arms as he glared at the blond boy. "So who's your second?"

Malfoy blinked at Harry for a moment before he turned to Crabbe and Goyle. He sized them up for a few more silent moments, or as silent as the great hall can be, in other words not at all.

"Crabbe." Malfoy finally said before looking at Harry over his shoulder. "Midnight. In the trophy room."

With that the blond left, his pet gorillas quickly following him.

"You can't be serious." Hermione said as she looked at Harry flabbergasted as the boy began discussing strategies with Megan. "Are you seriously going to fight Malfoy? I know you don't like him, but sneaking out in the middle of the night, and fighting another student are both absolutely against the rules." She said desperately looking between Harry and Megan for any sign of hesitation. "You'll lose a lot of points for your house, Harry."

"Hermione has a point, Harry." Susan said pointing at Harry with her fork. "You could send Hufflepuff straight into the negatives, and I don't think that's even possible!"

"True, true, but consider this." Harry said glaring the two girls, Hannah had decided to stay quiet to avoid Harry's tiny wrath. "Malfoy has been insulting both me and my claimer since the first day, and he's not gonna stop, unless I give him a reason too."

"And that reason." Megan said throwing her arm around Harry's shoulder as she spoke. "Is that Harry 'n' me'll kick his snotty, little ass. Again."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry." Hermione said looking Harry in the eye, silently hoping that he'd give this idiotic duel up.

"I always know what I'm doing, Hermione." Harry said his lips pulled back into a small smile, showing his bright white teeth as he thought of spells to use for the duel. "I always know."

  

 

Harry slowly crept out of his dorm room, his gait had a slight wobble in it after his nightly session with Susan and Hannah. It had been years since he had to walk around after sex, then it had been involuntarily both the walking and... just about everything else he had done when he was with that woman.

Harry shook his head, trying to force the thoughts out of his mind. 'Now's not the time to be thinking of that bitch, Harry.' He thought carefully walking to the common room's exit, Megan stood there waiting for him. 

She was dressed in clothes that seemed easy to move around in, a baggy pair of shorts that had tight black leggings with torn knees beneath them, a loose-fitting T-shirt that had a ragged hem and easily showed both of the top straps, or whatever they were called, of her sports bra, and she wore her ragged sneakers. They were also the exact same clothes she wore whenever she was relaxing in the common room.

"You ready?" Megan said looking Harry up and down as he approached her. She arched a brow at his choice of clothing. "Cause you really don't look like it, Harry."

"What are you talking about? I'm ready as hell." Harry said a playful smirk on his lips as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Dude, you're wearing a skirt." Megan said pointing to Harry's choice of clothing. "A micro skirt, I can see the entire front of your knickers, and the whole outline of your dick. Though the rest of your clothes are fine... I guess." She said looking at his plain, wine red shirt and cropped leather jacket. 

"So? I have, quite literally, no shame." Harry said thrusting his hips forward, not caring that his skirt flapped up.

Megan sighed. "Whatever, let's go, Harry." She said as she opened up the Hufflepuff's exit.

"Okay." Harry said throwing his ponytail over his shoulder as he walked after the girl who had already disappeared into the hallway.

 

 

Harry and Megan tiptoed through the moonlight halls of Hogwarts. The worry that Filch or, the embodiment of evil itself that Filch called a cat, Mrs. Norris would be around each and every corner was stuck in Harry's mind, and wouldn't leave no matter what Megan said to him.

They had nearly reached the Trophy room when a girl's voice hissed out from the darkness behind Harry and Megan. "Harry!"

Harry whipped around, tearing both of his wands out of their hip sheaths and pointing them at the girl. He lowered them when he realized who the girl was. 

"Hermione? What're you doing here?" Harry said arching a brow at the girl as she walked towards him and Megan. A red headed boy, Ron, Harry reminded himself, stepped out of the darkness as well, looking around nervously as he did.

"I'm here to stop you from being an idiot." Hermione said her fluffy, pink bathrobe making her look even less intimidating than usual.

"And I'm here to watch the duel." Ron chimed in. "It's about time that someone's put Malfoy in his place."

"For once a gryff says somethin' I can wholeheartedly agree with." Megan said nodding towards Ron, a smile on her face.

"Hermione, I'm not backing down, no matter what you say. Malfoy has insulted me too many times for me to hit him a couple... dozen times." Harry said making Hermione purse her lips.

"I'll come with you then." Hermione said after a moment of thought. "And if Filch catches is I'm going to tell him exactly what's going on, and that I only came to try and stop you."

"Fine, but we really should get going." Megan said practically shoving her watch into Harry's face as she spoke. "It's nearly time for the duel."

They hurried the rest of the way to the Trophy room, when they finally slipped inside Harry breathed out a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught.

Malfoy and Crabbe hadn't arrived yet, but Harry still held his wands in his hands, worried that Malfoy would leap into the room, and immediately start attacking him. Harry nervously ran his thumbs along the lengths of his wands, eleven inches for his holly wand and fifteen for his hornbeam, as the minutes crept by.

To calm himself Harry started to subtly look at Hermione and Megan, more specifically their crotches, and started to think of what kind of lengths they had hidden beneath their clothes. He wondered how either would act in bed, would Hermione take control or, for once, allow Harry to set the pace and take the lead, would Megan's naturally athletic physique allow her to last longer than Sarah and Hannah? He really needed to find a girl that he didn't think of in a sexual way, like a friend instead of a fuck-buddy.

A noise in the other room snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Harry tightly grasped his wands as he realized that the noise was someone speaking. Someone that wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they may be lurking around a corner." Filch said to, the demon he called a cat, Mrs. Norris. The old janitor had a creepy, distinctive voice that reminded Harry of nails on a chalkboard.

Harry waved madly for the others to follow him as he quickly, quietly moved towards the door, away from Filch's voice. They slipped out of the door, Hermione's bathrobe had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere, I just know it." Filch muttered just barely loud enough for the four to hear. "Probably hiding."

"This way." Harry quietly said to the others as he started to creep down the hall after he had taken off his shoes which made an audible clack each step.

His sock covered feet quietly slid across Hogwarts' cold, stone floor as Harry and the others passed the lifeless suits of armor that filled the hall. Filch's voice was getting louder, second by second, meaning he was getting closer. 

Then Hermione let out a quiet squeak as her slipper covered foot caught on one of the overly long sabatons of a larger than normal suit of armor. She wildly groped for something to stop herself as she fell, eventually grabbing Harry's ponytail and accidentally yanking him down into the same suit of armor whose sabaton she had tripped on.

The side of Harry's face slammed into the armor's plackart leaving a dent in the steel and giving himself a bruise on his right cheek before he fell onto Hermione. The entire suit collapsed atop both Harry and Hermione, the heavy steel trapped them, forcing Megan and Ron to try and dig them out, even as Filch started to run towards them with a lantern in hand.

Megan picked up one of the suit's gauntlets, and threw at Filch, hitting him in the face and knocking him onto his ass. Ron pulled Harry out of the mess of armor as Hermione crawled out of it on her own. 

"RUN!" Megan yelled looking back at the other three as Filch climbed to his feet, rubbing his bruised face.

The four of them sprinted down the hallway, ignoring Filch's yelling as they ran. They took a shortcut through an abandoned classroom, charged through it's second door, which connected to an whole other corridor, and charged through it.

Harry tripped and fell through a tapestry, revealing a hidden passageway, that the four hurtled through, ignoring that slimy coating it's walls and floor had. When the hidden passageway ended the four where near their Charms classroom, miles away from the Trophy room.

"I... think we.... lost 'em." Harry said panting harder than he ever had before, that run was more a workout than when he and his Nym were first together.

"Good... then you... can stop doing that thing... with your face." Ron said nearly bent double, not the best idea in a school that was half filled with horny dickgirls, as he tried to catch his breath. He vaguely pointed at Harry's face.

"What're ya... talking about?" Harry said as he rubbed his bruised cheek, it's a good thing metamorphmagi heal pretty quickly.

"Harry, your face and hair and... everything is mimicking the wall." Megan said looking at Harry strangely.

"Oh... that thing with my face." Harry said feeling like he was blushing, but couldn't be certain given his current looks. "That-that happens sometimes when I'm scared. Should clear up when my heart stops feeling like it's gonna 'splode... probably."

"What-Whatever! I-I told you, I told you that Filch was gonna come." Hermione said her faceflushed with a mixture of anger and exhaustion. "Malfoy tricked you, Harry. You realize that, right? He wasn't going to meet you, he probably always planned to just sell you out to Filch. That's probably why Filch knew we would be in there."

"Didn't realize I was in the presence of Sherlock-Fucking-Holmes." Megan muttered making Harry giggle.

"Of course I realized that, Hermione. But we can't talk so much right now." Harry said stepping towards Hermione and laying a hand on her shoulder, ignoring how his hand changed it's color to mimic her bathrobe. "Our common rooms are in completely different parts of the castle, so at a certain point we'll need to split up. So let's talk later, okay?" He said looking into Hermione's eyes and hoping that the fact that his eyes currently looked like the stone wall behind him didn't bother her too much. "Right now we need to go."

Though that was easier said then done. The four had gone perhaps five feet before the doorknobs of one of the classrooms rattled, and something came shooting out of it. The something landed right in front of them.

It was Peeves, the poltergeist who haunted the school, and who was a dick to any students he could find. The poltergeist gave a squeal of delight once he noticed them.

"What's this? Ickle Firsties wandering out past midnight? Tut, tut, tut." Peeves said wagging his finger at them as he floated in the air. "Naughty, naughty, you'll all be caughty."

"And what, exactly, would we have to do for you to let us pass, Peeves?" Harry said looking at the poltergeist, hoping it was something simple.

A wicked, mischievous smile covered Peeves' face as he spoke. "If I was alive I'd ask you, Tonksie-Pottsie, to get a bellyful of my marrow, to let this dog have his bone, to let me make you go heels-to-Jesus, for a round of knocking boots, have a bit of wham bam thank you ma'am, have a bit of rollin' in the hay, to let me shake your sheets, to let me fill your burrito with my-"

"Okay, okay we fucking get it!" Megan finally snapped while the others just stared at Peeves in bewilderment. "You said if you were alive, right? So what, Peeves, do we have to do to make to let us go, since you can't do any of that because you're dead."

"Hmm." Peeves tapped his chin, in mock thought. "You have to do... nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Ron said.

"I mean there's nothing you can do to make me let you go!" Peeves said cackling at the look on Ron's face.

Ron growled and took a swipe at Peeves. "Just get out of the way!"

This was, as you can likely imagine, a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!!! STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!!!" Peeves bellowed making Harry's ears ring.

The four ducked under Peeves, running for their lives. At the end of the corridor they slammed into a door, a locked door. 

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Megan said beating her fists against the door. "We're so fucking screwed!"

"Done for, we're totally done for." Ron said looking back down the corridor, back to where Filch would be coming from. And Harry could see his lantern now.

'I'm not ready to go home. Nym'll kill me for getting kicked out for a stupid reason like this.' Harry thought running a hand through his hair.

"Oh for Pete's sake, move over!" Hermione practically snarled as she grabbed Harry's hornbeam wand and tapped it against the door's lock after Megan stumbled out of her way. "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked, and door opened on it's own, they piled through it landing in a heap. Megan stumbled to her feet and slammed the door shut, bracing her back against, closing her eyes and silently praying that Filch doesn't try the door.

Harry crawled to the door and pressed his ear to it, silently listening.

"Where'd they go, Peeves?" Filch said. "Quick, tell me."

"Hmm only if you say "please"."

"Don't mess with me, poltergeist." Filch practically growled. "Where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."  Peeves almost sang.

"Grrr... please."

"All right..." Harry's heart skipped a beat as Peeves began. "Nothing."

Harry kept in a giggle as Peeves started laughing. It was an almost funny, if rather easy to figure out, trick

"Told you I wouldn't say nothing until you said please!" Harry could hear the sound of Peeves whooshing away as Filch cursed in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked so I think we're fi-" Harry began only to stop as he noticed that Ron was tugging at the back of his shirt. And had been for the last minute. 

As it turned out they weren't in a room as Harry had assumed. They were actually inside of a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor, to be exact.

And behind the door stood the reason the corridor was forbidden, a massive three headed dog, a cerberus that was so immense that it's shoulders nearly brushed the ceiling of the corridor. How the hell did the thing get inside Hogwarts?

The creature's three sets of maddened, red eyes were focused the four, drool escaped from it's three massive maws in the form of slippery ropes that hung from it's yellowed fangs which looked sharp enough to tear straight through Harry's little bones.

The others were frozen still with fear at the sight of the cerberus, their fight or flight reflex lost to their all consuming fear of death. But where fear had froze them solid, it motivated Harry.

An overgrown mutt wasn't going to kill him. Not when he had survived his bitch of an aunt, not when he knew exactly what his Nym would do if he died, not when he had finally gotten friends, not when he had so much to fucking live for!

Harry groped for the doorknob, not caring that his hand had become as brown and as rough as the wood that he touched, once he found it Harry twisted it so hard that it nearly snapped off. 

They fell backwards, and Harry slammed the door shut, hard enough that the whole frame seemed to shudder. The four ran, practically flew, back down the corridor, fear crushing any fatigue that they felt. Filch must have hurried off to some other corridor because they didn’t encounter him the whole way. 

Harry and the others stopped in a place that was halfway between both Gryffindor Tower and the Hufflepuff Basement.

“Why the hell is a thing like that in Hogwarts?” Ron said leaning against a wall as he tried to catch his breath.

“You idiot, didn’t you, any of you, see what it was standing on?” Hermione snapped having gotten back both her breath and her bad temper.

“Standing on? Hermione, I was more focused on the fact that I didn’t want to die.” Harry said his entire body seeming to shift and shake for a moment as he readopted his normal appearance.

“It was standing on a trap door.” Megan said as she nervously looked around for Filch. “Guarding something.”

“Well, duh, that thing was a cerberus, it’s kinda what they’re known for.” Harry said crossing his arms.

“I hope you’re pleased with yourself, Harry. You nearly got us all killed with this stupid duel, or worse we could be expelled because of this. Now, if you don’t mind I’m going back to my dorm, and going to sleep.” Hermione said giving Harry a withering glare before she stomped away in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Ron stared at Hermione as she walked away, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Did she just act like you dragged us along?” He said in disbelief as he looked at Harry. “She knows that we all came with you by choice, right?” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe... maybe not.” He said partially lost in thought. What would that cerberus be guarding? What would need the protection of both Hogwarts, arguably the safest place in the world, and a cerberus?

“I’ve gotta run, I don’t remember the password and chances are Hermione’ll leave me out all night.” Ron said before he ran after Hermione, leaving Harry and Megan alone.

“Harry, we should move, who knows how far away Filch could be.” Megan said knocking Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah... yeah, let’s go.” Harry said and the two started running towards the Hufflepuff Basement.

As Harry ran he couldn’t stop thinking about that cerberus.

After all, if there was something Harry had learned from his Nym it was that if there’s a giant monster protecting something, it’s usually something that’s really important. Or really dangerous. 

Either way, Harry was immensely curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back after about 4 months. Sorry ‘bout that. It was a mixture of writer’s block and life, but I’m back with a 10000 word chapter. Hope ya liked it.


End file.
